Madison Toretto
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Follow Madison the middle Toretto sibling as she deals with her past, gets back into the racing world and learns you have to be careful who you trust. Sister fic. Leon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**This is my first Fast and Furious fanfiction and I'm writing it in general point of view instead of the sister's. I know absolutely nothing about cars but love the movies and story lines so I hope you enjoy, please read and review.**

Chapter 1

Madison Toretto stood in the café absentmindedly flipping through a magazine that was left behind from a customer. It was an excruciatingly hot day in Los Angeles and her tan skin shined with sweat. She had been working there her whole life you could say. When she was younger she used to help her mother out and when she passed away Madison took over the business until her younger sister Mia was old enough to. Madison was always the one who worked in the garage with her older brother Dominic and the rest of the team but a year ago she gave up racing. After watching her father and then her best friend die in horrible accidents she had become terrified of getting behind the wheel. One of the team members always dropped her off at the café and picked her up.

**Then**

"Are you sure about this?" Carrie asked Madison as she added two new Nos tanks into each of their cars.

"James said it's an easy job," Madison replied but whether she was trying to convince Carrie or herself was the real question, "plus it pays twenty five grand…each."

Carrie just sighed, she really needed the money, it was the only way she was going to be able to pay Tran to clear her brother of his debt. It wasn't a secret that she was hesitant about this particular job usually Dom and the rest of the team was there backing them up but James, Madison's boyfriend at the time, had insisted he only needed two drivers.

"Well we know why I need the money but why did you jump at the chance? I mean I thought the garage and the café was doing good," Carrie wondered leaning against her passenger side door with her arms crossed.

"They are, I mean bills are getting paid and we're not struggling but I know Mia wants to go to college and we just don't have the cash," Madison answered as James pulled up in his car.

"And the devil has arrived," Carrie mumbled and Madison rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, looking fine," James whistled walking over to where Madison was and pulling her into him and kissing her passionately before smacking her in the ass, "Cars ready?"

"Of course," Madison smiled.

"Good," James nodded before grabbing two duffle bags out of the trunk of his car and placing one in each of the girls' cars and handing each of them a piece of paper that had an address on it that was across town, "deliver the bags to this address in a half hour without stopping and I'll be at there with the money."

Carrie read the address and gave Madison a worried look, "even if we ran every red light there's no way to make it here in a half hour."

"You can do it if you know how to drive," James smirked, "by the way, time starts now."

"Come on for Sam and Mia," Madison said opening her door and revving the engine.

The girls weaved in and out of traffic and were half way there when Madison saw in her rearview mirror they were being followed by a black Mazda with tinted windows. She knew there were always risks every time you did a job and wasn't really worried about it until the car rammed into the back of her own. Carrie pulled up next to the Mazda and tried to bump them but they were a second quicker and slammed on the breaks hard causing her to hit the side of Madison's car instead. What happened next was almost indescribable as another car came out of no where and stopped right in front of Carrie's car, she swerved the best she could but hit the curb and the speed we were driving at made the car roll several times, one of the times hitting into Madison's who ran into a tree before she was able to do anything.

**Now**

"So, what's good to eat here?" Brian asked walking into the café and sitting at the same stool he did a couple months ago. At the time Madison had agreed with Vince that he was a cop but no one believed them until it was too late. The only reason she was talking to him now was because he let Dom go and Mia was totally in love with him.

"Everything, Mia's at school today," Madison answered only looking up from her magazine for a brief second but when she did she saw someone walk in who made her blood boil, "You shouldn't be here."

"What are you going to do about it?" James asked and walked closer to the counter.

"You aren't welcome here anymore, you need to leave," Madison stated feeling the anger build inside her.

"Just checking in," he shrugged and that's when Brian noticed the look on Madison's face and knew something was up, "You know I never thought I would see the day a Toretto would hide."

"She asked you to leave," Brian stated getting up from his spot, "I suggest you do just that before I throw you out of here."

"No need to get hostile," James laughed walking back towards the door before looking back at Madison one last time and blowing her a kiss.

Brian watched to make sure the guy got back into his car and drive off before turning and seeing the vacant expression on Madison's face. They weren't exactly the closest of friends but she Mia's sister and that meant he cared about her too. Before he got a chance to say anything the team pulled up in front of the café.

"Please tell me you cooked, I'm starving," Vince exclaimed shuffling in and dramatically falling into one of the chairs.

"What else is new?" Letty asked walking to the cooler and pulling out a beer.

Jesse was still outside showing Dom something under the hood of his car and Leon walked behind the counter and wrapped his arms Madison's waist before kissing her on the neck.

"Mmm, dessert," he whispered into her as he continued kissing up he neck and nibbling on her ear but stopped when he wasn't getting his normal response, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Madison lied plastering a smile on her face and giving him a quick kiss before starting on the sandwiches.

"I'm telling you something still feels off," Jesse told Dom as the shut the hood and joined the rest of the group.

Brian didn't want to call Madison out in front of the whole team but he hoped Dom would pick up on any lie she told and he needed to make sure everything was ok, "Who was that guy that was just in here?"

"What guy?" Jesse asked looking around as if he was still there.

"No one," Madison answered quickly not turning around to face the questioning looks she was getting from the team.

"Then why did you kick him out?" Brian continued and Madison inwardly groaned that he wouldn't just drop it.

James was a sore subject, she had trusted him and he had betrayed her. Madison had nightmares for months after the accident and the team vowed to put him in an early grave if they ever saw him again.

"It's a free country buster, you should know that," Madison remarked and she could hear Vince covering his laugh with a cough.

"Maddie, who was here?" Dom questioned moving Letty over on his lap so he could look around her.

"Stop worrying Dom, everything is fine," Madison lied again before adding, "You know if you had hair it would all be gray by now."

"Good one, chica," Letty laughed rubbing her hand on Dom's head causing him to glare at her.

"Anyways," Dom started getting annoyed, "Hector called me, he setting up a race tonight."

Madison walked around and passed out everyone's lunches before sitting down on Leon's lap.

"You going to come watch tonight?" Leon asked with one arm loosely around her waist.

Madison thought about what James had said, 'I never thought I would see the day a Toretto would hide'. She hated to admit it but he was right and she was done hiding.

"No, tonight I'm racing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Thanks to those who have followed, favorited and for my one review! For this one I'm going to try and do it from the sister's point of view let me know which one you like better.**

Chapter 2

You could hear a pin drop in the café the only sound being made by the couple of ceiling fans as the whole team stared at me, wondering if they had heard me right or not.

"What?" Leon finally questioned breaking the silence.

"I want to race tonight," I repeated but was quickly cut off by Dom.

"No," he stated and went back to eating his sandwich as if nothing was ever said to begin with.

"And why not?" I asked aggravated that he had shut me down.

"Because I said so," he stated not bothering to even look me in the eyes.

"Your car's not race ready," Vince added but it fell on deaf ears. I couldn't figure out whether he didn't want to go against my brother's word or if he was telling the truth.

"So let me take a look at it," I almost pleaded with him knowing races usually didn't start until almost midnight giving me a good twelve hours to fix whatever I had to. I was bound and determined to prove James wrong.

"You're not racing tonight, you're not ready," Dom said in a final tone as he got up, stalked over to his car and sped off.

"Thanks for lunch, girl," Letty gave me a small smile before hitting Vince in the arm, "come on, we've got to go."

Vince mumbled a string of curse words as he got up and followed Letty outside with Jesse trailing behind like an obedient puppy dog.

"Dom's right, baby girl," Leon said turning me slightly so he could see my face, "You haven't even been behind the wheel, you're not ready to race."

"You need to get back to work," I said getting off his lap and collecting the plates.

"Baby, I…" he started as he got up to follow me but I was fuming that he didn't believe I could do this.

"Don't Leon, just go," I stated sharply angrily tossing the dishes in the sink and pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail.

I could hear him sigh loudly and a few seconds later his car roaring to life before peeling out.

"I didn't know you raced," Brian spoke up looking at me confused.

"It's been awhile," I shrugged not wanting to get into the whole story, not that it was any of his business anyway as I started washing the dishes.

"How long is awhile?"

"It's been about a year," I admitted quietly.

"You haven't been behind the wheel of a car in a year? Are you sure you're a Toretto?" he laughed at his own joke.

"Ha-ha," I mocked, rolling my eyes as I finished the last of the dishes.

"So…" he started looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I snapped.

"What happened?" he asked.

"None of your damn business," I replied remembering why I never got along with him in the first place, always trying to get information that he wasn't entitled to.

"Fine," he smirked as he walked over and switched the sign to say we were closed, "I'll make you a deal; you can either tell me what happened or…you can drive home," he said twirling his car keys around his finger.

"You're going to let me drive your car?" I questioned not wanting to believe it.

"Well, you can drive, right?" he asked and I swore I could see a hint of fear behind his eyes.

"Please I could drive with my eyes closed," I answered with my hand out for his keys. Not that I was lying, I had done it before on a dare.

"Then let's go."

I couldn't help the smile that was playing on my lips as I slid into the front seat and put the key in the ignition, running my hands over the steering wheel taking in the familiarity. I turned the car on, buckled up and slowly put my foot on the gas. I was gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were white as the car moved forward. My breathing hitched as every emotion I felt the night Carrie died came pouring back to me like some dam in my subconscious had opened.

"I can't do this," I whispered hitting the brakes and throwing the car in park.

"What's wrong?" he questioned concerned on why I had stopped in the middle of the road.

But I couldn't answer I just sat there trying to remember how to breathe as flashes from the night went through my mind, Carrie, the black Mazda and the tree. I could vaguely hear Brian trying to get my attention, to snap me out of whatever daze I had put myself in and he must have called for help because the next thing I knew someone was knocking on the driver's side window. I jumped at the sound and turned to see Leon standing there watching me closely as he slowly opened the door.

"Hey baby girl," he said softly, "what's going on?"

"I can't do this," I repeated as tears started rolling down my cheeks surprising Brian who had always known me as the hard ass.

"Ok," Leon said keeping his voice calm as he reached over to unbuckle my seat belt before trying to release the death grip I had on the steering wheel, "I'm going to take you home."

The second I got out of the car I fell into his arms and clung onto the front of his shirt needing the reassurance that he was really right there next to me.

"Hey, hey," he said running a hand through my hair trying to calm me down.

"Is she alright?" Brian asked walking around to the other side of the car.

"Yeah," Leon answered quietly but I didn't miss the waver in his voice and I knew I had worried him too.

He started to guide me over to the passenger side of his car but I had begun hyperventilating again and the grasp he had on me tightened. He told Brian to call someone to come get his car and that we would walk home, luckily it was only a couple of blocks away.

If it had happened to anyone else, for any other reason, I would have laughed in their face. But here I was walking home, clinging to Leon for dear life all because I was trying to prove myself to someone. When we got home I had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch and woke up to Dom standing in the doorway watching me carefully. It took me a few seconds to realize Leon was no longer on the couch with me and I curled up in the corner resting my head on the arm.

"I'm sorry," I said not wanting to meet his eyes. He had been right, I wasn't ready but as always I didn't listen.

He was silent, not moving a muscle and if I didn't hear him breathing I would have thought he was a statue.

"You alright?" he asked eventually.

"Yeah," I nodded still not looking over to him, embarrassed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he questioned as he sat down next to me but there wasn't anger in his voice, no accusations, no disappointment just pure curiosity.

"I wasn't," I replied still staring straight ahead.

"You've got that right," he mumbled but I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

I didn't say anything so he reached over for the remote and turned the television on, flipping through a few channels before deciding on something to watch. We sat in a comfortable silence lost in our own thoughts, Mia came home at some point saying a quick hi before running back out the door to meet Brian, blissfully unaware that anything had happened. I knew Brian would fill her in and I would get the twenty questions from her later but right now there was something else on my mind.

"Hey Dom."

"Yeah."

"Someone did some into the café today," I started unsure of what to say or how he was going to react.

"Ok," he said not catching on.

"Someone who shouldn't have been there," I continued and I could feel his body tense next to mine, "Someone I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Who?" he asked clearly trying to keep his temper under control.

"James is back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Quick thanks to mac-reye for her reviews and to my good friend la gordita who gave me some ideas for this chapter! Also this is where the M rating comes into play, so just a pre-warning!**

Chapter 3

"What?" he questioned but I just stared at him knowing he had heard me the first time, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, really," I shrugged as Dom angrily got off the couch and towered over me letting his temper seep through his calm façade.

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to mention this when we were at the café?" he hollered, "God, Maddie it's like your asking for him to hurt you again."

That was too far and I jumped off the couch and stood toe to toe with him. I was a good six to seven inches shorter but I had the Toretto temper.

"Yes, _Domini_c," I sneered, "Because I asked for everything he did to me."

But he didn't respond, we just stood there staring each other down until Vince and Letty walked into the room at some point.

"What's going on guys?" Letty asked sensing the tension in the air.

"Go ahead, Madison, tell her," Dom said in an eerily low voice, "Tell all of them who came into the café today that you just happened to forget about until now."

"I didn't forget, I handled it and now it's over!" I shouted in his face.

"Handled what?" Letty questioned still confused on what was going on.

"So what you think he is going to come back after a year for no reason?" Dom yelled in my face.

"Yeo, Leon, get in here," Vince called into the kitchen knowing it wasn't often when what happened was brought up.

My hands shook with anger, I didn't care if he was just concerned about me, he was bring up memories that I had worked hard to erase and it was taking everything in my not to break down.

"Brian made sure," I started to tell him but was quickly cut off by Vince.

"Hold up, bitch boy knew something happened and didn't say anything?"

"What does he want?" Dom asked ignoring what Vince had said.

"Nothing, he isn't going to come around anymore!" I screamed but who I was trying to convince was the real question.

"Yeah because that worked out so well last time!" Dom shouted grabbing my upper arm and running his finger over the scar I had from when I went after James.

Instead of answering I shoved him as hard as I could barely moving him before I tried to get a swing in but I felt Leon wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back.

"Relax, firecracker," he whispered in my ear trying to calm me down as he easily held me back.

"You don't care about what happens to you, then neither do I," Dom stated before pushing past everyone and storming out the front door.

I stopped fighting against Leon's hold and stood there completely in shock that he just said that.

"He doesn't mean it, he's just pissed off," Letty tried.

"Want to tell us what the hell you two were arguing about? I swear one of these days you two are going to tear this house down with your tempers," Vince smirked flopping down on the couch.

"It's nothing," I lied as Leon took my hand and pulled me towards our room in the basement.

Once it was just the two of us he turned me around to be able to look straight into my eyes, my face still red with anger but he could see past all of my defenses, all of my lies. He was the one person in the entire world I could let my guard down and just be myself, he was the one person who knew all my flaws and secrets but loved me anyway.

"What happened?" he asked taking my hands in his to stop them from shaking.

"James came into the café today," I told him not hiding the fear in my eyes this time and letting a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Listen to me, precious," he said wiping the tear away with his thumb, "I'll take care of him."

I couldn't help but slightly smile when he called me precious, he was the only one ever allowed to call me that and he was only able to when we were alone.

"No, please," I begged, "I can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised pulling me into a fierce hug, "We'll figure this out."

We laid down in bed together, my head resting on his chest with his arm tightly around me just enjoying being together. I heard Dom come back and Letty yelling at him for the way he left, a few more words exchanged before hearing their footsteps on the stairs and a door slamming. Leon drifted off to sleep but I laid there awake remembering what had happened.

**Then**

After getting out of the hospital and finding out the Carrie didn't make it I was livid and quickly made up my mind that James would pay for what he did to her. That night I made sure everyone in the house was asleep before walking the twelve blocks to his apartment. I grabbed the key he kept hidden in the mailbox and let myself into the dark apartment, grabbed one of the steak knives from the kitchen and just waited for him to get home. Little did I know he wouldn't be alone. Two hours later he came stumbling through the door with Johnny Tran's sister hanging off him, that's when I lost it. I charged him aiming for his heart but I was still weak from the accident and he easily dodged it causing Tran to squeal in surprise. James snatched the knife away from me before pushing me to the ground, stabbing me in the arm and promising me that if he ever saw me again he would make sure it went through my eye.

I barely made it home as I collapsed on the front steps and let out a painful cry alerting everyone in the house that I was out there. Vince scooped me up in his arms and brought me inside as Dom took off to James's apartment but in the few minutes it took him to get there he was already gone.

**Now**

I couldn't stop thinking about why he ran but more importantly why he came back now. I carefully slipped out of Leon's arms so I wouldn't wake him and shuffled through my purse for my sleeping pills. I took two and swallowed them dry before taking my pants off and crawling back into bed.

I must have passed out pretty quick because the next thing I knew I heard loud music upstairs and was confused at first until I realized that I had slept all day and through the race. James was still on my mind but after getting a good couple hours of sleep I felt like a new person and as I rolled over to see that Leon had stayed with me the whole time I smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey baby," I smiled moving so that I was straddling him on the bed.

"Well hello," he smiled back resting his hands on my hips.

I leaned down and kissed him softly before biting his lower lip. He ran his hands up my back and pulled me deeper into the next kiss and within mere seconds I could feel him getting hard. I sat up and tore off the shirt I was wearing before smashing our lips back together his tongue dancing around with mine as he reached with one hand and unhooked my black laced bra.

He rolled me onto my back kissing up the side of my neck and making his way down to my breasts as he used one hand to rip away the matching thong I had been wearing before running a skilled finger at just the right spot to where I couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan.

"Oh, fuck me," I breathed out not being able to stand it anymore and just wanting him to be inside of me.

"Yes ma'am," he smirked dropping his pants.

I opened my legs and let out another small moan of excitement as he entered me slow at first enjoying the moment before quickening the pace, my nails digging into his back with pleasure as he moved with the beat of the music that was playing upstairs. We finished at the same time and laid wrapped in each others arms both slightly out of breath.

"We should take naps more often," he commented twirling a strand of my hair in between his fingers as I yawned, "You still tired?"

"Yeah," I nodded against his bare chest, "but we should really go upstairs and see how everything went tonight."

"I'm sure everything went fine, you need to sleep."

I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of his cologne that put another smile on my face before I drifted back to sleep.

"Mads…Mads!" Mia called from the top of the stairs the next morning.

"What?" I groaned.

"There's a package here for you."

I looked over to Leon who at some point had managed to roll over on his side to face the wall but still had his arm around me. I got out of bed and threw on his shirt from the night before that came down to my knees and a pair of sweatpants.

"Baby, time for breakfast," I said kissing him to wake him up, he grunted in response as I turned to walk up stairs.

"Have a good night?" Letty smirked motioning to my hair that screamed I had wild sex.

"Yup," I smiled pouring two cups of coffee as Leon finally made his way upstairs in a pair of sweatpants with no shirt and handed one to him.

"What'd she wear you out?" Vince asked with a laugh as Leon gulped down the coffee.

"Where's Dom?" I questioned as Vince and Jesse kept making comments about our sex life.

"Went to the shop already," Letty answerd sharing a look with Mia, "he's still not happy about yesterday."

"You should have told me," Mia said lightly hitting me on the arm, "Or Brian."

"I have a call into an old friend to pull up whatever he can on him," Brian spoke up.

"So, where's this package?" I asked wanting to change the subject as quick as possible.

Mia walked into the living room and came back with a long rectangular box that flowers came in.

"Ooo, someone messed up," Jesse laughed.

"You sent me flowers?" I asked Leon in disbelief as I grabbed a pair of scissors to cut through the tape.

"No, I didn't," he answered looking as confused as I felt.

I opened the box and saw the flowers were all dead and had worms crawling all through them, I screamed in surprise and dropped the box on the floor.

"What the hell?" Letty asked as Leon pulled me over to him as if the box itself was contaminated.

Brian grabbed the card that was attached and read it out loud, "See you soon, J."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**A little short but what's the Fast and Furious without a little more added drama, right? Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4

"Shit, Mads, what are we going to do?" Mia asked nervously as Brian took the box outside.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to go take a shower," I replied as I started for the stairs until Vince grabbed my arm.

"You can't pretend the last five minutes didn't happen, kid."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, "you're a year old than me, stop calling me, kid."

I climbed the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door behind me before turning on the radio. Limp Bizkit's Rollin' blared through the speakers as I took the hottest shower my skin could handle. Empty threats, that's all James ever gave, I tried to convince myself. I knew him, or at least I thought I did, he wouldn't try anything because he knew the team would retaliate.

By the time I made it back downstairs Letty, Jesse and Vince had left for the garage and Brian had driven Mia to school. I went down in the basement to get ready for the day and saw Leon sitting on our bed just staring at me.

"Like the free show?" I smirked as I threw the towel I had wrapped around myself at his face before pulling on a bright orange thong, my skin tight faded blue jeans and a white tank top, "You going to give me a lift today?"

"Where?" he questioned as I took the towel back to dry my hair a little more.

"Umm…the café," I said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if you stayed home today."

"It's Saturday, one of our busiest days, I'm not closing there's no reason too," I said pulling on my pair of timberlands.

"Then I'll stay with you today," he offered getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Babe, I'll be fine," I sighed giving him a quick kiss on the lips but as I went to walk away he pulled me back to him deepening the kiss. I melted into it before pulling away, "if you don't stop that I'll never leave the house."

"So?" he questioned with a wink and groaned in annoyance as I pulled him up the stairs and dropped his car keys into his hand.

He reluctantly drove me to the café but when as I went to get out of the car he stopped me.

"You don't have to act like a hard ass all the time, it's ok to be afraid," he said and I could see the worry behind his eyes, "and it's ok to ask for help."

"Well, I'm going to need some help getting out of these clothes later," I teased but I didn't even get a smile out of that one, "I'll be fine."

He waited until I got the door unlocked and turned the sign to say we were open until he drove away. Usually, the team would come as a group for lunch but today they were doing constant drive-bys checking up on me and were complete idiots if they didn't think that I saw them. They even had it down to a pattern and I knew who the next person would be. It started with Leon, then Vince, then Letty and finally Jesse until Brian showed up.

"Don't you have a job or something," I sighed. He was the last person I wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Actually, I have information on James," he said sitting down on his stool and sliding a folder in my direction, "There's no current address but it says he is known for drug laundering, grand theft and aggravated assault."

"Yeah," I shrugged. I didn't know what I was expecting him to be able to dig up but these were things I already knew. Hell, I was the one that was running the drugs for him.

"He still had a few warrants out for his arrest," Brian continued, "so the local P.D. is going to keep an eye out for him."

I almost laughed in his face, "pigs aren't going to catch him."

A couple of tourist came in and bought a few sandwiches, two sodas and a bag of chips before leaving, the whole time Brian watching me closely like he had something to say but didn't know how to. I noticed that when Brian's car was parked out front the drive-bys from the team had stopped.

"Look, Madison," he started as the tourists left, "about what happened in the car…I didn't know…I mean…"

"Oh shut up," I said throwing the dirty rag I had laying around at him.

"It's just…if there's anything I can do…" he continued stuttering like a complete moron.

That's when the light bulb went off in my head and a plan started to form, "Hey, Brian, when you say _anything_…you mean anything?"

He paused for a minute trying to decide what he had just gotten himself into, "Uh, sure."

"I want you to find the owner of a car for me."

"That's it?" he asked thinking it would be something much worse.

"But it needs to stay between us," I said seriously."

"Ok."

"I mean not even Mia, Brian."

"Why?" he questioned scrunching his face in confusion.

"You know what, never mind," I said walking away and turning the store computer on to reorder what I needed.

"No, I'll do it," he said getting up from his stool and following me over, "It will stay between us, I promise."

"I promise from a cop, that's rich," I scoffed but had no other option. I'm sure Jesse would have been able to pull something up on the internet but he would run and tell Dom and this was something I wanted to do myself, "I want you to find out who owns a black Mazda, California license plate 8HMM598."

"Can I ask why?"

"No," I shook my head. I wasn't sure how much Mia had told him about my accident but I know I never told anyone that I remembered the license plate.

"Give me until tomorrow," he said taking the napkin he had written everything down on and walking out the door.

The next two hours flew by as the café got overloaded with tourists and a few regulars. After the craziness was over I went into the back and brought out a case of water to restock the cooler when someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the hair shoving me forward so my face was pinned against the cooler door.

"Why is he back?" a voice growled in my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied as I struggled to get free.

"Are you working for him?" he yelled pulling me back slightly before slamming me back against the door and that's when I saw Lance's reflection, "tell your boyfriend he has twenty four hours to pay up or we're coming for you."

"I'm not with that piece of shit anymore," I shouted as I broke free and punched him in the jaw.

"Big mistake," he said pulling out a gun and pointing it at my face, he pulled the trigger and the glass behind me shattered, "that's a warning. I don't care who you are fucking, tell James he has twenty three hours and fifty minutes."

I stood frozen in my spot as I watched him get on his motorcycle and drive away. It took me all of two seconds to throw the sign to close and run to the garage which was only a couple of blocks away, mom always said she wanted to keep an eye on daddy.

I panicked at first when I didn't see Leon's Skyline parked out front and knew I had to suck up my pride as I ran into the office where Dom had been doing some paperwork.

"I'm busy," he stated not looking up from the clipboard in front of him probably thinking it was one of the guys.

"Dom," I said with a shaky voice that made him whip his eyes up to meet mine.

"Maddie, what happened?" he asked frantically as he got up and ran his thumb over my eyebrow that had been split open.

"I need help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**I'm not used to writing a story with so many characters so please bare with me, any criticism is welcome just no flames please!**

Chapter 5

The second the words left my mouth he engulfed me in a hug that lifted my feet off the ground. It wasn't often I asked for help, in fact I think the last time Dom heard those words come out of my mouth I was four and learning to tie my shoes. Letty came in through the door that connected the office with the garage and stopped short when she saw me in Dom's arms.

"Hey girl, I was just coming to get Dom for lunch," she started until he put me down and she saw my face, "shit…what happened?"

"James," Dom answered through gritted teeth.

"No," I corrected him softly. Not that I didn't feel safe next to my brother who was the size of a tank but all I wanted at that moment was to be in Leon's arms.

"James didn't do this?" he questioned confused on who else it would be.

"No," I repeated.

"Come on, Let, Vince is starving," Jesse said walking into the office as well.

"Tell his lard ass to wait, we have bigger problems right now," Letty replied motioning to where I was standing in the corner.

"I thought Brian was at the café, what happened?" Jesse asked taking a seat on one of the metal chairs before lighting a cigarette.

"He was but he had something he had to do."

"What was more important than watching out for you?" Dom asked and I could hear the anger building inside of him. Normally, I wouldn't have given a second thought to Dom kicking Brian's ass but I felt guilty that he was doing me a favor.

"Seriously, Jess, when the fuck we leaving?" Vince yelled and you could hear some tool being thrown into the toolbox before adding another person to the already crowded office.

"Letty says your lard ass has to wait," Jesse joked.

"Where's Le?" I questioned worried that unless he was right there with me something horrible could happen.

"Went to meet Hector about twenty minutes ago for some parts that came in, he should be back any minute," Letty answered as Dom handed me a tissue to clean off the small amount of blood on my face.

"If it wasn't James then who did this?" Dom asked ready to kill anyone that laid a hand on me. Sure, he and I constantly argued about anything and everything but when it came down to it he was always there for me, no matter what.

"Wait, it wasn't James?" Vince interrupted taking a seat next to Jesse.

"No," I shook my head, "it was Lance."

"Tran?" he questioned in disbelief as the rest of the team stiffened at the mention of him name, "he came into the café?"

"Yeah," I nodded watching Jesse slightly pale at the memory of being shot, "he thought I was still with James…says he has twenty four hours, although now it's more like twenty three, to pay his debt…" I trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Where did everybody go?" I heard Leon call out and I pushed through everyone and ran right over to him jumping into his arms. He steadied himself against one of the cars so that we wouldn't fall over before wrapping his arms around me, "hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I asked for help," I whispered in his ear.

"Everything's going to be alright," he assured me, "I promise you."

"Maddie, what happens when he doesn't pay by tomorrow?" Dom asked walking out of the office with the rest of the team, though I had a feeling he already knew.

"He said he was going to come for me," I answered not caring if some fear seeped through.

"Like hell he is," Vince growled.

"Doesn't he know that you're not connected with James anymore?" Letty questioned hopping up on one of the work benches.

"Didn't seem to care when he shot the cooler," I mumbled and felt Leon's arms tighten around me.

"Who are we talking about?" he asked having missed the first part of the conversation.

"Re-cap? James owes Lance money and unless he pays in the next twenty three hours they are coming after Mads," Jesse said walking over to the garage door and flicking his cigarette.

"Can't we just pay him and be over with it?" Leon suggested hopefully.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Dom admitted running a hand over his face trying to figure out how they were going to handle things, "but until we have this figured out, Maddie I want you with someone at all times, you hear me?"

I nodded as Brian pulled up in his car, before I even had a chance to think about what was happening Leon had let me go and charged him sending both of them to the ground.

"Why the hell did you leave her alone?" Leon seethed trying to punch Brian in the face as they rolled around on the ground.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I grabbed the back of Leon's jersey to pull him off, "Le, stop, I made him leave!"

Leon punched him one more time as he got up and paced a little trying to cool off. I didn't miss the surprised look I got from Vince when I held my hand out to help Brian up.

"It's been one of those days," I shrugged at Brian's questioning look as to why he got pummeled the second he stepped out of his car.

"Not to add to it," Letty spoke up, "but if Tran is involved and James is really back, don't you think someone should warn Sam?"

I suddenly felt like the worst person on the planet, I was so wrapped up in my own fears and facing my own demons that I didn't even think about what they might do to him.

"I'm the last person he's going to want to see," I smiled sadly.

**Then**

"Sam, I'm so sorry," I told him honestly trying to hold back the tears after Carrie's funeral service had ended.

"She wouldn't have done the job if it wasn't for you," he declared loudly drawing attention to us.

**Now**

"Sam?" Brian questioned.

"Carrie's little brother," Jesse replied and I expected Brian to nod in understanding, I knew Mia had told him about the accident, but instead he looked even more confused and almost angry?

"Vince, Jesse, go to Sam's and let him know what's been going on," Dom instructed taking control of the situation, "Brian, what time is Mia done with school today?"

He didn't answer right away like he was still deep in thought until he realized we were all staring at him waiting for an answer, "Oh, uh, four."

"After you pick her up I want you to come straight back to the house," Dom continued turning to Letty and Leon, "Letty and I will close up things here, Le I want you to take Maddie home but be careful they might have someone watching the house. Brian I want you following them home and stay there until you need to go get Mia."

Leon nodded taking my hand in his and walking towards his car. We made it home with no problem but I could him eyeing every car that passed us. Once we got home he ran down stairs to get his gun out of the safe we kept next to our bed and Brian took that chance to talk to me alone.

"What's Carrie and Sam's last name?"

"What?" I asked not understanding why he would need to know such a thing but he just waited for me to answer, "Green, why?"

"It can't be," he said shaking his head, "and you're sure you have the license plate right?"

"Yeah, positive," I replied growing more confused by the second.

"Madison, the car was registered to a Samuel Green."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Big thanks to mac-reye, la gordita and lunastars for their reviews! Just to clarify since I haven't Madison is a year younger than Dom and three years older than Mia. Do you like the flashbacks? Too much drama in the chapters? Not enough? Please let me know this story is yours too!**

Chapter 6

"No," I shook my head not wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth, "you got it wrong…it can't be," I whispered.

"Do you want to see?" Brian offered taking out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "there's no doubt about it, the car is registered to a Samuel Green."

"I'm going to be sick," I said slapping a hand over my mouth, running upstairs to the bathroom and falling to the ground in front of the toilet as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Madison?" Leon called out from downstairs with a slight panic behind his voice until I heard Brian telling him I was upstairs. A few seconds later he was standing in the doorway as I flushed the toilet, "You alright?"

"I don't know," I admitted wiping my mouth with some toilet paper and pulling my knees up to my chest.

"We're not going to let anyone come near you, you know that, right?" he asked sitting next to me and throwing an arm around my shoulders, "no one's ever going to hurt you again."

**Then**

"You know you like it," James snickered as he had a hand around my neck during sex one night and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it rough but tonight was going too far.

"Ok, that's enough," I said trying to wiggle away but he slapped me across the face.

"I'm not done yet, sit still," he demanded squeezing his hand tighter as he moved himself in and out of me hard and fast.

"Can't…breathe…" I managed to choke out as struggled to get free again, "James, please…"

"I said stop," he yelled punching me in the face with such force that it whipped my head to the side.

When he finally finished and passed out on the bed next to me, I quickly and quietly got dressed before getting in my car and speeding home. I instantly felt at ease when I parked in front of the house but nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice on the front porch.

"Morning," Leon nodded as he sat on the porch swing perfectly still.

"You lurk in the dark often?" I questioned walking over and taking a seat next to him making it move slightly.

"I don't know, do you normally sneak back in the house at three in the morning? Aren't you a little old for that?" he teased and I watched as he face turned completely serious, "Madison, what happened?"

"You know how those stairs jump right out in front of you," I said trying to laugh it off as I let my hair down hoping it would cover any marks that had started to form.

"Yeah, they can be sneaky fuckers," he agreed.

"Well, time for sleep, have fun out here creeper," I smirked bracing myself against his knee to get up.

"Hey firecracker," he called out as I put my hand on the door, "no one deserves it no matter what might have gone down."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied trying to force a smile as he got up to follow me inside.

I was just about to go upstairs to my room when he came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "stairs don't leave finger marks around your neck, you deserve so much more than him."

"Goodnight, Le," I sighed as I climbed the stairs.

I should have listened to him then and I could have saved myself a lot of heartache and a lot of money on concealer but James would apologize and I would take him back without a second thought at least until the next time things went too far. Leon was always there for me to talk to though, whether it was in the middle of the day at the garage or the middle of the night sitting in his car watching the stars. It wasn't long after my accident that we made it official, though he had my heart a long time before that.

**Now**

"You're always saving me," I said moving so my head rested on his shoulder.

"Someone has to," he smiled.

The front door open and I tensed up not hearing anyone at first until Vince made some stupid joke before yelling up the stairs, "Hey kid, someone's here to see you."

"Is he ever going to stop calling me that?" I groaned lifting my head.

"You know he does it because you called him scruffy bear in front of some girl he was trying to hook up with," he replied helping me off the ground.

"He is scruffy," I shrugged not seeing the problem as I walked out of the bathroom and started down the stairs, "V, who's…" I trailed off seeing Sam standing in our living room with his arms crossed.

"I should have known you would fuck up again someday," Sam started nastily.

"Let me ask you something, _Samuel_," I sneered quickly making my way into the living room, "where were you that day?"

"I wasn't even in town!" he exclaimed.

"No? So you don't have a black Mazda registered in your name?" I yelled and watched as the men in the room moved so they could step in if things got physical but Sam didn't answer so I continued, "you know the same car that killed your sister!"

"A car didn't kill my sister you did!" he shouted getting right in my face and I saw Vince and Leon take a step closer, "She didn't want to even do the job, she knew in her heart something wasn't right!"

"She did it for you!" I confessed telling him the truth for the first time, "God, Sam, she was hoping to pay off your debt to Johnny and Lance so you could be safe!"

He stood there silent for a minute before stating, "It should have been you."

"Ok, that's enough…" Leon started but I cut him off.

"Don't you think I know that?" I screamed with watery eyes, "You don't know how much I wish it was me that day! God, I wake up every day hoping it was all just some horrible nightmare and when I realize it's not it kills me a little more inside."

The room fell silent after my outburst, even Leon had never heard me say anything like that before and I had been screaming so loud I didn't hear Dom and Letty walk in.

"Sam, it's time to go," Letty spoke up and as he moved towards the front door she added, "And if I see you around her again I'll personally remove your manhood."

"Here," Brian said handing Dom the piece of paper that had the information on it trying to explain what had just happened.

I just stood in the same spot I had been in trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Babe," Leon said softly taking a tentative step forward and placing a hand gently on my back. Just that small amount of contact made me crumble to the floor with heart wrenching sobs, he knelt down next to me and cradled me in his arms, "Shh…it's going to be ok."

I don't know how long I sat like that for but I let out every tear I had held in for the last year, Leon never once loosening the hold he had on me. I saw Vince, Jesse, Letty and Dom watching with sad eyes as Brian left to get Mia from school. Letty started for the door when Dom stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To castrate him," she stated with such hate in her voice I thought he was going to let her leave but he just gave her a look as if to say '_I agree he will be punished but you're not leaving right now'_ and she sighed before walking back in the living room.

"Maddie," Dom said walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder, "come with me."

I reached my hand out and he easily pulled me to my feet and led me out to the garage where we kept daddy's charger.

"Get in," he said holding the driver's side door open for me.

I slid in and wiped away the few tears that were left with the back of my hand as he got in the passenger seat.

"Dad would come out here and work for hours on this car with me even after working all day at the garage and helping you and Mia with homework. I used to think the man never slept but as you got older you started helping us and I hated it at first. All the questions you would ask but dad sat there patiently and answered every single one of them but do you remember what he told you when you asked if he ever got scared when he raced?"

"I take life a quarter mile at a time and when I see you and Dominic waiting at the finish line it makes me smile from ear to ear," I answered hearing my father's words in my head.

Dom reached over and put the keys in the ignition, "Don't ever wish that it was you that day, take life a quarter mile at a time."

"I can't do this," I shook my head realizing he expected me to pull it out of the garage and onto the street.

"Yes, you can," he nodded having faith in me, "make daddy smile."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7

I closed my eyes as I put my hand on the key to start the car, the engine roaring to life. I was five years old again, sitting on my dad's lap with his arms wrapped protectively around me, his feet on the peddles as I steered the car, Dom smiling proudly in the passenger seat at me while he waited for his turn. I put the car in drive and glided out of the garage and onto the street before I opened my eyes.

"Don't think about it," Dom commented simply as he looked out his window at the passing houses.

And I did just that, I cleared my mind of everything that had happened in my life, every horrible memory and fear and just drove. I didn't have to think about what to do, the movements were automatic like I had never stopped. By the time I shifted into fourth and was weaving in and out of traffic I glanced over to my brother who was smiling proudly like he had done so many years ago. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and a new sense of control washed over me.

**General Point of View - Back at the House**

"Mads?" Mia called out frantically as she barged through the front door after Brian had filled her in on what had happened on the ride home and she needed to make sure her sister was alright, "Where is she?"

"Dom and her left in the charger about fifteen minutes ago," Letty answered trying to calm Mia down, though she couldn't help but wonder herself where he had taken her.

No one had really moved since the two had left, Vince was still standing in the same spot, Leon was still on the floor where he had been comforting Madison and Jesse and Letty were both slouched into the couch. Brian sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Mia onto his lap all just waiting to see what was going to unfold.

"I've never heard her say anything like that before," Leon confessed quietly with a new sense of concern. He and Madison had talked about everything from cars to what they thought was up in space and he didn't want to admit how much it scared him to hear her say she was dying inside and how pissed off he felt at himself for not picking up on it.

"She's not exactly the sharing and caring type," Jesse added as he picked at his chipped black nail polish before bumping his knee into Letty's, "I wonder where she gets that from," trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I should have made sure that asshole couldn't walk before he left the house," Letty growled cracking her knuckles in anger. Even before her and Dom had become an item, it was Madison that she hung out with being the only other girl in town that would rather change the oil in a car than play with dolls. They were as close as two friends could be and always watched out for each other though recently Letty felt she hadn't been doing a very good job.

"We need a plan on what we are going to do about Tran and James," Brian spoke up.

"They aren't going to lay a finger on her," Leon stated angrily remembering the promise he had made to her several times about keeping her safe.

"Agreed," Vince nodded. No one messed with his family, especially his 'kid'.

Silence fell over the room again as they were all lost in thought, wrapped up in their own guilt on things they should have done or said in the past year as well as trying to come up with some master plan. After awhile Jesse popped a movie in the DVD player unable to stand the quiet anymore and they all stared at the screen without really watching it.

"God, where the hell did they go?" Mia questioned as she got up for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes to look out the window, "If they aren't back by dark, I'm going to look for them."

"She's with Dom," Brian said pulling her back down, "he's not going to let anything happen to her."

"Unless they are going blow for blow," Vince muttered thinking about the two of them in a small enclosed space with tempers flaring.

**Madison's Point of View**

The sun had started to set but after not being behind the wheel in what felt like a lifetime I didn't want to head back to the house but I knew Leon and the rest of the team would be worried so I found a place to turn around. I backed the car into the garage an hour later and tossed the keys to Dom as we headed for the front door. I walked a little taller; not feeling trapped anymore, as I went into the living room and was instantly pulled into a hug by Mia.

"Are you ok?" she asked and I could hear the waver in her voice as she tried not to cry.

"Yeah," I nodded and hugged her back as Dom went to sit with Letty on the couch.

"Don't scare me like that," Mia scolded hitting my in the arm and pulling me back into another hug. I hated how much I had scared her and silently vowed to myself that I would make things better, she deserved to live her life worry free, we all did.

When I finally got away from her death grip I walked over and straddled Leon taking the toothpick out of his mouth and smashing my lips against his, the adrenaline from the drive still coursing through my veins. I traced his lower lip with my tongue before we started making out like sex crazed teenagers.

"Alright, Maddie, let him breathe," Dom said shaking his head.

"What was that for?" Leon questioned clearly surprised at the hello he had received but the growth in his pants told me he enjoyed it.

"I had a good night," I smirked looking up at Dom who gave me a small wink as I replaced the toothpick in his mouth.

"Don't you want to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Leon asked his smile falling from his face and a look of worry replacing it, his hands slightly tightening around my waist.

"I don't know if I can take anymore news today," Mia mentioned from her spot on Brian's lap.

"Ok," I shrugged and got off of Leon's lap and went to walk for the hallway.

"Wait, what happened?" Jesse called out like an anxious little kid.

"I don't know…if Mia can't handle anymore news today, I guess I should just wait until tomorrow…" I drew my words out joking around with them and couldn't help but laugh as they all got more anxious for my news. They were too easy to tease and I loved every second of it.

"Shut up," Mia groaned crossing her arms.

"It's not a big deal really, I mean Dom and I just drove the coast for awhile," I replied nonchalantly trying to hide the smile that played on my lips.

"That's it?" Jesse questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I didn't mention that _I_ drove down the coast," I clarified and watched as what I said sunk in.

Shockingly it hit Vince first as bear hugged me and spun me around, "That's my girl!"

"Chica, that's awesome," Letty nodded as the rest of the team congratulated me.

"I had help," I smiled over to Dom before turning my gaze to Leon, "I'm going to go take a shower," knowing he would get the hint.

I practically skipped up the stairs, blaring the radio in the bathroom and peeling my clothes off as I waited for the water to get hot. I was only in the shower long enough to get my hair wet before Leon came in the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"Took you long enough," I laughed as he slipped into the shower behind me. He instantly began nibbling on my shoulder and made his way up to my neck as his hands massaged my breasts. I couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan and I could feel his erection growing by the second.

I turned and sucked on his bottom lip before biting down with my teeth. He entangled one hand in my hair pulling my face closer to his as his other hand ran up and down my back finally landing on my ass. He easily lifted me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist slowly grinding on him, and pulling back slightly every time he was about to enter me just to tease him at first.

"Madison," he growled in my ear as I tilted my hips enough so that I could continue teasing him without him being able to penetrate me.

"What?" I smiled innocently waiting for him to take control as he forcefully grabbed onto my hips and moved so he was inside of me. I let out an excited moan as his hands cupped my ass and controlled the force and speed. I leaned back bracing myself with one hand on the tiled wall and the other fisted around the shower curtain so that he could get deeper inside of me.

Thank God for the music or I would have woken up the neighborhood with the scream that erupted from deep inside of me as I climaxed.

"Shit," I cursed as I tugged too hard on the shower curtain making me lose my balance, Leon easily catching me in his arms before we both tumbled to the ground. I leaned over and turned the water off before we soaked the bathroom and looked over to him with a devilish smile, "I drove tonight."

"I know," he smiled back pulling me into another knee weakening kiss.

We dried off and he put back on his clothes expect for the jersey he had been wearing that I threw on like a short dress and we made our way back downstairs.

"Nice shower?" Letty smirked as Leon's eyes shut the second he sat down in the chair with me curled up on his lap.

"Better than a massage," I replied sitting up slightly so I could throw my hair up in a messy bun.

"Finally," Jesse exclaimed seeing Leon and I in the chair together as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, "I wanted to shower." He made his way upstairs and a few seconds later you heard him yelling, "You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" before a few steps and a slamming of his bedroom door.

Vince, Letty and even Dom looked over to Leon and me with questioning looks wondering what Jesse was talking about.

"I don't want to know," Brian said quietly shaking his head as Mia slept peacefully in his arms but the rest stared at us wanting some kind of explanation.

"I need to buy a new shower curtain tomorrow," I stated simply resting my head against Leon's shoulder letting the events of the day finally catch up to me as I yawned.

"What happened to it?" Letty asked clearly trying to get details out of me to watch Dom squirm as Vince laughed knowing full well what had happened.

"Precious thought she was a spider monkey," Leon answered half asleep causing everyone to sit up a little straighter.

"You ass," I growled in his ear for calling me precious in front of everyone and hit him in the chest.

"Aww, that's cute…precious," Vince drawled out the word.

"Knock it off, _scruffy bear_."

A few more comments were made before Brian carried Mia up to their room and Letty told Dom she needed a massage since apparently there wasn't going to be any more hot showers that night. Jesse never reappeared after his little discovery and Vince grabbed a few beers before heading down to his half of the basement. Sitting in the living room I thought about what had happened earlier, no doubt if James didn't pay Lance he would be coming for me and he wouldn't hesitate to go through anyone that stood in his way.

With a new sense of strength I tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into Vince's room to see him messing around on his guitar before going into the room Leon and I shared, getting dressed and sticking his gun in the small of my back. I wrote out a quick note to Leon leaving it taped to the television, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before carefully taking his keys out of his pocket and walking out the front door.

I slid into the front seat of his car and had to take a few deep breaths remembering I was doing this to save the people I cared about. I knew once the engine started someone might hear it, so the second I turned the car on I sped down the road in the direction of the apartment I used to go to and often run away from.

I looked around for a spare key and almost laughed that he still kept it in the mailbox. I unlocked the door and strode into the apartment effortlessly making my way through the apartment in the dark until I got to the bedroom. I pulled the gun out from the small of my back and kicked the door open.

"What the hell?" James exclaimed shielding his eyes from the light I had just turned on.

"Honey, I'm home," I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**I jump around a little between different points of views but labeled each section so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing!**

Chapter 8

**General Point of View**

Leon woke up by what sounded like his car peeling away but it couldn't be his car he thought as he moved his hands to his pocket but when he didn't feel his keys where they should be he jumped off the couch and made it to the window in time to see his yellow Skyline driving away. The anger quickly built inside of him until a green post-it note on the television garbed his attention.

_Gone to keep everyone safe_

_-Mads_

Leon cursed at the thought of having to climb the stairs and tell his best friend that his little sister had taken off but he didn't know what else to do. He took a deep breath and slightly cringed as he heard Letty making sexual comments on the other side of their bedroom door.

"Dom," Leon knocked on the door but got no answer so he knocked again this time harder and more urgent, "Dom, it's about Madison."

There was some shuffling before the door was swung open by Dom standing there in a pair of jeans, "What's wrong?"

"She left," Leon stuttered out waiting for the yelling to start.

"What?" Dom hollered successfully waking the others in the house, "What do you mean she left? I thought she was with you, you should have been watching her!"

"Would you two wait until morning," Mia groaned shuffling her way out into the hallway in one of Brian's t-shirts with him not too far behind.

"Seriously, no shower and woken up before the sun rises, why must I be punished?" Jesse asked with eyes half open.

"Madison took off," Leon said handing the note he found to Dom who read it quickly.

"She wouldn't just take off by herself without back up," Letty argued pulling a shirt on and joining the group in the hallway.

"Where's Vince?" Brian questioned wiping some of the sleep away from his eyes, "maybe he went with her."

Without an actual answer Leon bounded down the stairs and into the basement with the rest of the team hot on his tail. They busted into Vince's room making him jump out of his bed ready to attack whoever it was.

"What the fuck?" he growled agitated by the way he had been woken up.

"Have you talked to Mads?" Mia asked urgently.

"No, been down here sleeping…or I was until you decided to scare the shit out of me," he grumbled.

"Shit," Leon exclaimed from him and Madison's room before walking up to Dom, "my gun is gone."

"Boludo," Letty cursed in Spanish something she only did when she was pissed off.

"After everything that was said today, you don't think she would…" Leon trailed off not wanting to even think about it more or less say it.

"No," Dom shook his head trying to convince himself as much as the others, "come on we need to find her. Letty and Mia stay here in case she comes back, Le use Letty's car, fan out and check everywhere."

**Madison's Point of View**

"Well, well, well someone missed me, huh?" James asked sitting up in the bed with a smirk on his face.

"What do you owe Lance?" I questioned not moving the gun as I kept it aimed at him.

"None of your business, angel, but I have missed that fine ass of yours," he said looking me up and down like some piece of meat, "why don't you come over here and give me a little taste."

"Don't fucking call me that," I seethed taking the safety off the gun and watching his cocky attitude fade for the first time since I had known him, "now you are going to get dressed and we're going to go deal with Tran and then you are going to put L.A. in your rearview mirror and never look back."

"And if I don't?" he questioned seeing how far he could push things.

"Then you don't leave this room," I promised.

"You won't shoot me, you won't want to risk the twenty five to life," James said getting out of bed and taking a step towards me. I pulled the trigger hitting him in the shoulder making him scream out in pain.

"Next time is your eye, get dressed we're leaving," I said repeating the same thing he had told me when he stabbed me.

He did as he was told, a little slower than I would have liked, I knew someone probably heard the shot and I couldn't chance the cops showing up. We walked outside and I was about to get in the Skyline when he walked towards his car.

"If we're going into Tran's territory we're not driving in something that screams 'Toretto's team'," he said sliding into the front seat of his own car.

I thought about it for a minute before getting in the passenger seat and pointing the gun back at him, "Don't even think about trying anything."

He nodded and we drove in an uncomfortable silence, the only sound coming from the engine until he spoke up.

"You know, you should thank Sam for me," he smirked. I stayed silent hoping he was just trying to get me riled up until he continued, "that little Mazda he has runs great."

If it wasn't for the fact that Lance would come after me I would have shot James right then and there. Sam was telling the truth, he wasn't in town, James was driving the car, and he set me up. It took every ounce of self control that I had to not shoot him where he sat but we were quickly surrounded by Tran's people on motorcycles that led us straight to their garage.

I stuck the gun in the small of my back as I got out of the car ready to take whatever was coming to me, hoping today I could get everything settled and my family would be safe.

"I knew you were still with him," Lance said walking out of the garage and shaking his head at me.

"I told you I'm not but you said you needed him so I brought him to you," I spoke up keeping my voice calm and steady, "and now that you have him, do whatever you need to but I am leaving," I said as I walked back to James' car but was stopped by one of the guys on his team grabbing my arm.

"That was very sweet of you," Lance nodded, "but you willingly came onto our turf and it would be a shame to let you just walk out of here without having a little first."

I started to struggle to get away but felt a searing pain in the side of my head before everything went black.

**General Point of View**

Vince called the team over the walkie-talkies they had to keep in contact with each other, "Guys, I found Leon's car but she's no where to be found."

"Where?" Leon asked impatiently ready to speed off in the direction Vince was.

He gave him the address and a second later it was Brian that spoke.

"That's James' address."

"How do you know that?" Vince questioned angrily over the fact that piece of information hadn't been shared before.

"It came up as one of his safe houses when I had my friend look into it."

"You're telling me James has her?" Leon yelled into the walkie-talkie as he hit the steering wheel in frustration. The sound of his cell phone ringing breaking through his thoughts and he almost forgot how to breathe when he saw Madison's name come up on the caller ID, "Mads?"

**Madison's Point of View**

I came to and my vision blurred for a few seconds before finally adjusting. I noticed my shirt was slightly torn and my jeans dirty but had no idea how they got like that.

"Look who decided to join the party," one of Lance's men smiled and pushed some hair behind my ear that sent chills down my spine.

"So, what did you plan on doing with this?" Lance questioned twirling Leon's gun around on his finger.

"Just a precaution," I stated honestly as I pulled myself up from the ground and noticed James' car was no longer parked out front, "Where is he?"

"He won't be a problem anymore, we took care of him," the man standing next to me answered and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little relieved.

"Take that as I warning, Madison," Lance said walking over to me, "we always get what we want," he whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek and shoving the gun back into my hands, "you're free to go."

I was tempted to shot him but instead I ran as quick as my feet would take me before pulling out my cell phone and pressing number two on my speed dial only slowing down when Tran's garage was no longer in my line of sight. It only rang twice before he answered.

"Mads?"

"I need you to come get me," I said trying to keep my tears in the fear of everything that had happened finally catching up with me.

"Where are you?" I gave him a general idea and heard tires squealing on the other end of the phone, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied as a wave of dizziness hit and I shook my head slightly to clear my vision.

Not even five minutes later I saw Letty's car come to a stop a few feet away from where I had sat down on the sidewalk and Leon get out and run over to me. I stood just in time to be engulfed into his arms.

"Jesus, baby girl," he exclaimed taking in my appearance as he threw an arm around me and one hand running through my hair. I could feel him take his hand away and look at it as he tightened the arm around me supporting my weight, "you're bleeding."

"I'm ok," I yawned resting my head on his shoulder, "just tired."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said grabbing the sides of my face so he had my full attention, "I need you to stay awake."

He helped me into the car and I curled up in the seat almost instantly wanting nothing more than to drift off into the darkness that was calling to me.

"Guys, I've got her we're heading back to the fort," Leon said into the walkie-talkie making me wince at the loud sound the beep made after he was finished. "Come on, baby girl, stay with me," he said rubbing a hand up and down my thigh, "we'll be home soon."

"He's really gone," I whispered trying my best to stay awake.

"Who?"

"James…they killed him…" I trailed off suddenly finding it difficult to form a complete thought.

"Is Maddie alright?" Dom's voice boomed over the walkie-talkie and I winced again at the volume.

"We're pulling up to the house in two minutes," Leon replied not answering Dom's question.

It took Leon constantly squeezing my hand and brushing my hair out of my face to keep me awake and the second we pulled up to the house everyone was waiting outside. Dom flung the door open before Leon even had the car in park and cradled me in his arms. I couldn't help but hide my face in his chest trying to block out the sun that had risen.

"She's having a hard time staying awake and she's got a gash on the side of her head," Leon informed everyone as they took me inside and Dom set me down on the kitchen counter like when I was little and scraped my knee.

Mia quickly swooped in and started cleaning it out with antiseptic before bandaging it up, Leon never leaving my side or letting go of my hand.

"You ever leave a note like that again, I'll kick your ass," Dom stated leaning against the kitchen wall watching Mia work on the side of my head with Letty wrapped in his arms.

"I'm with him on this one," Letty agreed.

"How'd you get away?" Vince asked what I'm sure everyone was thinking.

"I brought them what they wanted," I answered moving so that I could hand Leon the gun back. He took it and pulled out the clip and froze for a second.

"There's one missing," he indicated before slamming it back into the gun.

"Mads, did you…" Mia asked as she put the last piece of paper tape over the gauze and looked straight into my eyes.

"Just a shoulder wound," I replied and motioned to my head, "am I done? I really want to get cleaned up."

"Well, you can't shower," Jesse mumbled before shuffling into the living room to play video games.

"Yeah," Mia nodded but I could see her searching my eyes to see if I had lied. Leon helped me off the counter and made our way downstairs when she called after us, "just don't go to sleep!"

"I know," I sighed as I sat down on the bed and Leon grabbed me one of his t-shirts to put on. I pulled my shirt over my head and winced as I got a pain in my back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked dropping to his knees in front of me.

"My back is killing me," I admitted and he moved so he could get a better look.

"Jesus, Mads," he said gently running his fingers over my back where I could only assume there were bruises, "what did they do to you?"

"I don't remember."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Ok so it can't be all love and butterflies, right? How about a little drama?**

Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since everything with Tran and James and the house was finally getting back to normal. Jesse had went out and bought a second shower curtain saying how he wanted it just in case. I went back to working at the garage with the boys and Letty, though it wasn't completely my decision with Leon and Dom saying they wanted to keep an eye on me for awhile to be on the safe side. We closed the café for the first week so Mia could focus on finals before summer vacation and could run it by herself like she used to with Brian as her dish boy. My bruises had faded and I no longer had the bandage on the side of my head but not matter how many times the team asked me I still had no idea how I had gotten them.

I was sitting in front of the floor length mirror in our room brushing out my hair when Letty and Mia came in and sat on the bed.

"Celebrating already?" Letty questioned motioning to the Corona I had sitting next to me.

"Why not?" I shrugged, "it's not like I'm driving anyways might as well per-game."

"Don't let Dom see you or he'll make you stay home," Mia warned taking the brush from my hand and twisting my hair up in a loose bun before using a few bobby pins to keep it up.

"So, who's racing tonight?" I asked changing the subject as I finished my beer and tossed it into the garbage with a loud clunk.

"Brian's got the first race," Mia answered nervously and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. He had been racing with the team for awhile now and every time she would be a basket of nerves until he crossed the finish line.

"Leon has second," Letty added, "and of course Dom will be in the final one of the night but the real question is when are you going to get back out there?"

"Well after taking off in Le's car, Dom won't give me the keys to mine and has been making someone ride with me everywhere," I replied in a frustrated tone as I threw a mesh top over my black bra so that I matched what Letty was wearing except she had on cargo pants and I had on low risers, "Wait, Le's racing tonight?"

"He didn't tell you?" Letty questioned surprised. It wasn't often he raced; usually he would be the one on the scanner keeping an ear out for the cops.

"No," I shook my head trying to figure out why he had kept it from me. Maybe he told me and I had forgotten? That must be it.

"You tired?" Mia asked watching me yawn as we made our way back upstairs where the boys were waiting impatiently for us.

"No, I'm good," I smiled hoping she didn't see through it and luckily she didn't press it. Truth was I was exhausted and no matter how much sleep I got it never seemed like it was enough.

"It's about time, let's go," Jesse exclaimed nearly running out the front door. I couldn't help but laugh that kid sure did live for racing.

As always Mia rode with Brian, I rode with Leon and everyone else drove their own cars to the warehouse.

"So, I hear you're racing tonight," I said casually not wanting to get into an argument before a race, his head needed to be on straight but the curiosity was killing me.

"Yeah, I've got an old friend from back home visiting and they wanted to see," he shrugged.

I nodded in response as my mind started spinning with a million different questions. Leon didn't like to talk much about his life before he moved to L.A. yet he just happened to forget to tell me he had a friend coming to visit. I wonder if Jesse knew this friend too, I mean after all they grew up together, I'm sure he'll be able to give me some insight.

After cash was handed over to Hector and Vince agreed to do the scanners we left to watch the races. As expected Brian won his race by almost a full car's length and Mia immediately calmed down and got into party-mode. Leon pulled put to the line next and I knew better than to talk to him while he was 'getting in the zone' as he so articulately put it in the past. I did however hear a distinct, "Go Leon!" being shouted from somewhere in the crowd but told myself to stop over thinking it. His race was a lot closer than Brian's but none the less he crossed the line first, winning the race. I rode to the finish line with Jesse and went to congratulate him when I saw some skinny blonde tramp hanging off his neck. It was par for the course, every chick wanted to sleep with at least one of the guys on Toretto's team, but this was different he didn't pull away like he normally did instead he spun her around in a circle.

I went to say something when Vince's voice boomed over the Nextel phones, "Cops, cops, cops!"

I hopped back in Jesse's car and we weaved in and out of the people to get to the side streets and head home to start the party.

"Whoo," Jesse cheered as we pulled up to the house the adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the excitement.

We weren't the first ones back, I saw Letty and Dom's car already in the driveway and Brian's on the street but Vince and Leon hadn't made it back yet. I was still pissed Leon for embracing that chick like he did and I stormed into the house and right into the kitchen where I snatched the bottle of tequila out of the cabinet.

"Going for the hard stuff tonight?" Brian tried to joke as he grabbed a beer from the cooler.

"Shut up," I growled not in the mood for anyone right now as I unscrewed the cap and took a long swig right from the bottle.

"Did something happen?" he questioned clearly taken back as I went to take another swig from the bottle.

"Don't worry about it," I stated nastily before walking out onto the front porch and sitting on the front steps to make sure Leon and Vince made it home ok.

I wasn't out there for more than ten minutes when they both pulled up in front of the house. I got up from the steps to go see Leon when I saw the blonde chick get out of his car and cling to his arm. He wanted to play, fine, but it was going to be war.

"Vince!" I exclaimed over dramatically as I ran and jumped on his back, "I was so worried about you."

He took the bottle from my hands took a swing himself before sliding me off his back and shaking his head knowing what I was up to. I looked over to Leon and his 'friend' and saw him getting angry.

"Madison, this is my friend from back home, Danielle," he introduced us hoping to clear up any misconceptions as we walked into the house.

I smiled sarcastically at her and made my way into the living room where some of Hector's boys were dancing and it wasn't long until I had worked up a sweat grinding on Edwin. By the point Letty had joined me half the bottle was gone and we were putting on quite the show for the men in the room, apparently it was too much for Dom as he threw Letty over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

I stumbled into the kitchen looking for a beer for Edwin when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Malibu Barbie, Danielle, standing there with her arms crossed.

"What?" I snapped not wanting her to ruin the buzz I had going.

"I just want you to realize you are just a place holder," she said moving so her one hand was on her hip.

"Excuse me?" I asked knowing it must be the alcohol messing with my hearing.

"I'm going to get him back no matter what it takes," she said taking a step forward before adding, "tonight he raced for me…when's the last time he raced for you?"

It was like someone had flipped a switch and all I could see was red. I dropped the beer bottle causing it to shatter on the floor as I charged her. A few punches were thrown before we were being pulled apart but I had to turn around when the arm around my waist felt different, there was Brian struggling to keep me from going after her again.

"Enough!" Leon yelled helping her off the ground and rounding so he was in my face, "get your fucking temper in check she didn't deserve that."

"You're…you're defending her?" I stuttered out passing pissed off and going straight for furious.

"Dani, are you alright?" Leon asked as she over exaggerated how much she had been hurting.

"She…she just attacked me!" Danielle cried grabbing onto the front of his jersey.

Brian still had his arm around my waist not sure if I was going to launch myself at anyone else as Leon led her into the other room.

"Get off me," I growled grabbing the rest of the tequila and pouring it down my throat as I walked out the backdoor and over to the picnic table.

I sat there until I could hear the party dying down and realized it was time for bed when I almost fell asleep with my head on my arms. I stumbled back inside and down in the basement stopping for a second looking between the two rooms that was down there. I chose the door on my left praying Vince didn't have some racer chaser in his bed and sighed in relief when I saw him sprawled out on the bed by himself. I nudged him a few times to get him to move over and he grunted in response but held the comforter up anyway.

"What did he do this time?" he asked in a gruff voice and I knew he was barely awake. It wasn't often Leon and I argued but when we did I often found myself looking for comfort from my old coyote. Not that we ever crossed _that_ line, he was my best friend, the extra older brother I never wanted and was always there when I needed him.

"Danielle," was all I had to whisper before he slung an arm over me and pulled me into his chest.

It was almost noon before I woke up the next day and was shocked to see Vince had already gotten up. I hesitated going next door in my room not wanting to face Leon just yet but I also didn't want to be in the clothes from last night anymore. I mentally prepared myself for a fight when I walked in our room but thankfully he wasn't there so I changed into an old baggy pair of jeans and ripped t-shirt. When I made it upstairs it was clear I was the last one to get up and I saw everyone watching me as I shuffled over to the coffee pot.

"Ow," I groaned leaning my head on Jesse's shoulder my head pounding from the night before. He patted the side of my head lightly before continuing to pick at his dry cereal.

"Leon going to get up at some point today?" Dom asked getting anxious to leave for the garage unaware of the fight from last night. I hated to admit it but I didn't even realize he wasn't in the room until I looked around.

"Um…he left with Danielle," Brian spoke up and before I had a chance to react he came strolling through the front door.

"Here, eat something it will make you feel better," Mia said setting some toast in front of me.

"Not hungry," I replied as Vince moved his hand to my knee to stop it from shaking up and down with anger.

"Morning," Leon nodded as he walked over to get coffee like nothing ever happened and everyone started finding reasons to leave the kitchen until it was just the two of us, "well, I sure know how to clear a room," he laughed.

"How's _Dani_," I spat out her name like it literally left a foul taste in my mouth.

"She looks like a goddamn raccoon," he answered turning to lean against the counter. _Good_, I thought not bother to hide the smirk on my face. "What the hell got into you last night?"

"Into me?" I shouted ignoring the pounding headache I had as I stood up and the chair flew backwards, "What the hell is up with you? She was all over you last night!"

"You don't see me throwing punches for you hanging all over those guys last night! Jealousy is not a good color on you, she's a friend Madison!"

"Just a friend?" I questioned as I paced the length of the kitchen, "because last night she made it seem like you two used to be more than friends."

"So, we dated awhile back," he shrugged, "it was a mutual decision to split and just stay friends. After everything we've been through you would think you would trust me by now."

"Then why Leon? Why didn't you tell me she was coming? Why did you race for her? And more importantly why did you choose her over me last night?" I screamed getting right in his face.

"I don't know."

Letty came in the kitchen and cleared her throat, "not to interrupt today's showing of 'Days of our Lives' but I'm heading to the garage, you want a ride?"

"Yeah," I nodded and followed her out the front door.

You could cut the tension with a knife at the garage that day even with me spending the first couple of hours in the office doing paperwork per Dom's request but I came out in time to hear Leon's cell phone ringing.

"Yeah?...Are you alright?...No, Dani, it's fine I'll be right there just sit tight," was his end of the conversation.

My temper got the best of my again as I picked up a wrench and chucked it at him just missing his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he growled ducking out of the way as I picked up another this time hitting him in the leg.

"Why are you running off to meet her?" I yelled grabbing anything in my reach to throw at him which happened to be a few nuts and bolts.

"She got a fucking flat tire! It's not like I'm going to sleep with her!" he argued moving around the items that were flying in his direction.

"Madison, stop!" Dom hollered after I had thrown the crowbar.

"Oh, come on this is funny," Jesse laughed popping a pretzel in his mouth and offering the bag to Letty who took one as well.

"Where were you last night, Madison? Because I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I slept with Vince!" I proclaimed and watched as both Leon's and Dom's face got red.

"You what?!" Dom bellowed turning his anger toward an unsuspecting Vince who put his hands up innocently.

"Not like that!" I yelled quickly not wanting them to kill him for being a good friend, "we _slept_ together, we didn't have sex!"

"Look, I've got to go get Dani, we'll talk about this later," Leon declared loudly as he started for his car.

"If you choose her over me there will be no later!" I promised.

"She needs my help!" he argued as he opened his car door.

"What? I don't have enough problems for you to fix anymore so you're moving on to the next train wreck?" I screamed before storming back into the office and throwing myself down in the chair.

_Everything's going to be fine_, I told myself, _he's going to walk through that door take me in his arms and it's going to be like nothing ever happened_. I stared at the door almost willing it to open but instead I heard the tires of his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Quick thank you for my reviews they keep me going! Anything you want to see let me know and I'll work it in! Short chapter but I wanted to give you something.**

Chapter 10

I was only in the office for a few minutes before Dom walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I _really_ don't need another lecture about my tempter right now," I remarked running a hand through my hair, "he left, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Dom nodded and I had to blink back a few tears that threatened to fall, "but I have to ask…what's this shit about you sleeping with Vince?"

"It's not like that I swear," I promised him; "I just don't like sleeping alone."

I would never admit that it started while Dom was in Lompoc for two years. Daddy had just died and my big brother was sent to jail, to say it was dark times would be putting it lightly. I let out an aggravated sigh as my mind wandered back to Leon leaving.

"You know him, Maddie, he already told her he would help, he'll be back as soon as he fixes the tire, you'll see," Dom told me as he went back into the garage he stopped and threw me a set of keys that I caught easily. I looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain, "Figured you would want to drive yourself home tonight."

The rest of the day went by quickly but Leon never came back to work, in fact we didn't see him again until after dinner was finished and we were all hanging out in the living room. Brian was trying, and failing, to beat Jesse at a racing game while Mia was cleaning the dishes. Dom and Letty were sitting on the couch together almost asleep in each other's arms from a long day at the garage. Vince was waiting to play the winner for the video game and I was messing around on his guitar. Not that I knew much just a few chords but it gave me something to do besides sit and wonder what had taken Leon so long.

"Move your ring finger down one string on the last chord and try it again," Vince instructed as I sat on the floor by his feet.

I did as he suggested and was pleasantly surprised how much better it sounded.

"Come on, you're cheating!" Brian exclaimed as Jesse neared the finish line.

"You just don't know how to race," Jesse teased causing all of us to laugh.

These were the nights I loved the most, all of us just hanging out and enjoying each other's company. But all good things come to an end as I heard the front door open.

"Yeo, V, that sounds good," Leon complimented walking into the living room not expecting me to be the one with the guitar.

"Wasn't me brother," Vince replied patting me on the shoulder.

"It's getting a little cold in here," Letty said looking between Leon and me as she got off of Dom's lap and pulled him towards the stairs, "come give me a massage."

Dom gave Leon a look that scream 'fix this' before he climbed the stairs. There was an uncomfortable silence as Leon took a seat on the couch and watched Jesse take on Vince.

"So," Jesse spoke up, "takes all day to change a tire, huh?"

"She wanted to thank me so she took me out for food…" Leon answered and I could tell he was trying to avoid making eye contact with me. It sounded like he was going to continue but was he was cut off.

"Yeah, cause that's all Dani wanted," Jesse scoffed, "Dude, she used to be the neighborhood slut and by the looks of things she hasn't changed much."

I could feel the anger building in me again just thinking about the two of them sleeping together and I set the guitar on the floor so I wouldn't break it.

"Mads, I think we should talk," Leon started.

"I'm kind of tired," I said getting up and heading towards the basement door, "night guys."

I gave Mia a small hug goodnight and made my way down the stairs. It wasn't a lie, I was exhausted and feeling really run down but there was also no way I wanted to hear about what he and Danielle did all day. I got changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before curling up under Vince's comforter. I fell into a restless sleep and kept tossing and turning until Vince came down a few hours later.

"You know I could kick his ass," Vince said when he noticed me still awake.

"I could kick his ass," I replied earning a small laugh since it was the truth as he stripped down to his boxers before sliding into the bed. I waited impatiently for him to get comfortable before cuddling up to the side of him, he put an arm around me and I feel asleep listening to his heart beat.

When I woke up the next morning I found I was in bed alone again and realized it wasn't morning at all and almost two in the afternoon. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way upstairs to see Mia cleaning the kitchen.

"Don't you ever get tired of being in here?" I questioned as I shuffled through the refrigerator for an energy drink.

"Letty tried to cook breakfast this morning," she explained as she continued to forcefully scrub a pan trying to get the burnt food off until she turned and looked at me with a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked sitting down at the table and resting my head in my hands.

"You don't look so good, you feel alright?" she worried coming over and putting a hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled but she stared me down waiting for a real answer, "just some cramps."

"You'll probably feel a little better after you talk to Le," she said as she went back to the scorched pan, "you really need to hear him out."

I nodded if nothing more than to let her know I was listening as Brian walked into the kitchen, stopping to look at me before walking over and kissing Mia.

"Isn't that supposed to be in your car?" he joked pointing to my Nos energy drink.

"Hey, if it gets my baby moving then it will get me moving too," I replied taking another long sip, "So, where is everyone?" I asked noticing the house was exceptionally quiet for a Sunday when both the garage and the café were closed.

"Dom took Letty left after breakfast, Vince and Jesse went to grab beer for a barbeque," Brian answered sitting down in the chair opposite of me, "and I was going to take Mia for a drive down the coast."

A took a deep breath before asking the question I wasn't sure if I wanted answered or not, "and Leon?"

"Was on the front porch," Brain replied and Mia turned around and gave me another look telling me to go talk to him.

I didn't want things to be over, I needed him in my life but the sting of him choosing her over me was still fresh in my mind so I sat there at the table and played with the tab on my can.

"Madison," Mia scolded like she was talking to a disobedient child, "get your ass out there and work this out."

"Fine," I huffed and pointed a finger at Brian, "but if Malibu Barbie is out there, I'm going to kill her."

"Noted," Brian nodded.

I took one last sip out of the can and threw it in the garbage before walking out onto the front porch. There he was sitting on the porch swing looking like a lost puppy, a very sexy lost puppy.

"Hey," he greeted as I closed the front door.

"Hey," I half smiled not knowing what to say. He moved over on the swing and motioned for me to sit next to him but I walked over and sat on the steps instead.

"Mads, I wanted to say I'm sorry," he started as he leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees, "you were right, she wanted more than for me to change her tire."

"I don't need to hear this," I shook my head and again I had to bite back the tears. I already felt like crap physically and listening to his 'activities' from yesterday wasn't helping.

"Hey guys," Brian walked out the front door with Mia trailing behind him, "we're going to head out."

"Be nice," Mia whispered in my ear before heading down the front steps.

We sat in quiet for a few minutes as they got in Brian's car and drove away. The second the car was out of sight I turned my attention back to Leon, "I just want to know why? I want to know why you picked her."

"It wasn't like that at all," he defended getting up from where he was and taking a seat next to me, "I swear I thought she understood we were just friends and the second she tried to kiss me last night I left. I'm so sorry, Mads," he apologized wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leaned into him letting all the tension in my body just melt away, "so, does this mean you'll be back in our bed tonight?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded, "Vince snores."

He laughed and kissed me on top of the head, "could you maybe not throw tools at me in the future?"

"As long as there are no more Danielle's I won't have to," I answered seriously as Vince and Jesse pulled into the driveway.

"Did hell freeze over?" Jesse asked as he carried a paper bag up the front walkway.

"This means you two are good right?" Vince questioned walking up with two cases of beer and we both just smiled, "thank God, cause your girl snores like a trucker," Vince commented as he walked past us and into the house.

"I do not!" I exclaimed as Leon and I followed them into the house, "You wake yourself up!"

"Coyotes don't snore," he stated as he put the beer in the refrigerator and Jesse unloaded the bag of junk food he bought and then wandered out the backdoor.

"Bullshit," I argued sitting down on the same chair I had been in earlier, my cramps getting increasingly more painful.

"Le, go help Jesse with the grill before he blows himself up," Vince mentioned watching Jesse out the window. Leon laughed and kissed the top of my head before walking outside. Vince rummaged through the bag, "shit, I left the limes in the car."

"I'll go get them," I offered standing up from the chair. I only took two steps before doubling over in immense pain and letting out a strangled cry.

"Mads?" Vince questioned hurrying to my side but I was in so much pain that I all I could do was sob, "come on, kid, talk to me," he pleaded with worry plastered across his normally hard features.

"Something's wrong," I cried curling myself into a ball.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Make sure to head on over and check out my other Fast and Furious fic, 'Maybe it was Fate'.**

Chapter 11

**General Point of View**

"Yeah, there was no way he would blow himself up, we're out of gas," Leon commented walking through the backdoor before he saw Madison curled up in a ball on the floor and Vince hovering over her, "What the hell happened?" he asked urgently, taking two large steps and kneeling next to her.

"I don't know," Vince answered honestly shaking his head as he moved out of the way a bit so Leon could get closer.

"Baby girl," he started softly wiping some of her tears away with his thumb, "we can't help unless I know what's wrong."

"Le," Vince spoke up and motioned to the red stain that seemed to be growing between her legs, "she's bleeding."

"Shit, alright, come on baby," Leon tried to soothe her as he scooped her up in his arms with one arm under her knees and one around her back, "V, I'm going to need you to drive."

"Jesse!" Vince yelled as he hurried to open the front door for Leon. Knowing something was wrong by the sound of his voice Jesse came running around the side of the house in time to see Leon sitting in the passenger seat of Vince's car with Madison on his lap.

"What's going on?" he questioned running over to them and climbing in the backseat.

"Something's wrong with Mads," Vince replied tossing his cell phone at Jesse before peeling out of the driveway, "call Dom and Mia."

"Oh God, Le, it hurts," Madison cried hysterically into the front of his jersey.

"You're going to be ok…you're going to be ok," he repeated in her ear trying to get her to calm down but all she could think about was the immense pain she was in.

"Dom's not answering, it seems like him and Letty turned their phones off," Jesse spoke up from the back.

"Try Mia and Brian," Vince instructed as Madison let out another strangled cry from the pain, "hang in there, kid, we're almost there."

Madison knew where they were taking her, the hospital, and under any other circumstance she would have been fighting them tooth and nail. She hated hospitals, doctors and anything having to do with the medical field especially after her mother died. Madison was too young to understand that her mother had cancer and the doctors were doing all they could to keep her comfortable but all Madison saw was her mom suffering and them not being able to do anything to help her.

Vince pulled right up to the front door of the emergency room and slid across the hood to his car to open the door for Leon. He carried her in and started yelling for someone to help, they brought out a wheelchair but when he tried to set her down she wrapped her arms around his neck refusing to let go.

"Miss, we just want to help," the nurse smiled politely.

"No, don't leave me," Madison whimpered, her fear of hospitals taking over and pain or not she was afraid to go anywhere alone.

"Miss, we can't help unless you come with us," the nurse tried again moving the wheelchair a little closer.

"Can't I just take her back there?" Leon asked impatiently securing the grip he had on Madison. The thought of her being in so much pain was killing him inside and he would do anything just to make sure she was alright.

"I'm sorry but policy is…" she started to explain when Vince and Jesse joined them after parking the car.

"Fuck policy," Vince growled. He was never one to lay a hand on a woman but if she didn't comply he was going to change that real quick, nothing stood in the way of getting Madison help.

"Sir, there's no reason to get hostile," she said with one hand raised.

"Listen, either let me go back there with you or I'm taking her back there myself," Leon stated not wanting to waste anymore time arguing about it.

The woman finally agreed when another nurse came over and led Leon through a set of double doors and into an exam room.

"Mads?" Mia called out frantically as she and Brian ran into the emergency room, stopping when they saw Vince and Jesse, "I just saw her less than an hour ago! What's going on?"

"I don't know they just took her back."

**Madison's Point of View**

The doctor had come in and examined me, as it turns out I had been pregnant and miscarried. The look on Leon's face was completely unreadable, I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling as we sat there and listened to the doctor explain everything.

"It is actually very common and happens in about one in every six pregnancies. The best thing to do is to let nature run its course. You may experience some more cramping and that's perfectly normal, you can take ibuprofen every six hours as needed but the main thing is to rest."

"Can I go home now?" I asked softly as I sat there in a pair of scrub pants they had given me to change into.

"Just give me a few minutes to get your discharge papers ready and you will be free to go," the doctor smiled sadly at us before heading for the door, "do you want me to inform your family in the waiting room?"

"That's fine," I answered barely above a whisper.

There was complete silence in the room until Leon finally looked over to me, "did you know?"

"You…you think I kept something like this from you?" I questioned in disbelief but before he had a chance to answer a nurse came in with my discharge papers and a wheelchair I had to sit in or they wouldn't let me leave.

She wheeled me out to the front where everyone was waiting for us with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked with tears in her eyes as she hugged me carefully and left her arm around me as we headed for the door.

"Just take me home," I pleaded with her.

Brian went and pulled his car around front and I rode home with them. Mia sat in the back with me and ran her fingers through my hair as I laid my head in her lap. The ride home was a longer than the ride to the hospital and I was almost asleep as Brian parked the car.

I noticed Dom and Letty were home and sighed as Mia helped me up the front steps and into the house.

"Maddie?" Dom questioned getting up from his spot on the couch, "by the time we got the message you were on your way here. How are…"

"Don't," I cut him off not ready to talk about it.

"Come on, honey, let's get you in bed," Mia said as she guided me down to my room and made sure I changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas.

I spent the next three days in bed not talking to anyone though they all tried in their own ways. Leon slept on the floor next to our bed, afraid of being to close to me, and had apologized profusely for even thinking that I would keep something like that from him. Mia was constantly bringing me down bowls or soup and cups of tea and frowning when I only took a couple bites before rolling back over. Dom would just stand in the doorway and watch me, never saying a word while Jesse walked right in and talked to me about everything and anything though I couldn't tell you what it was if my life depended on it.

Hollow…empty…numb were just a few of the words I would use to describe how I was feeling at the moment. I had never really thought about having kids one day, though I'm sure most people have their lives planned out, I figured whenever it happened it happened. Leon and I weren't as careful as we probably should have been but nine times out of ten he used a condom and I was always on the pill.

I could hear everyone getting home from the garage as I lay on my back and stared up at the all too white ceiling. I barely heard our door open and didn't bother to look over assuming it was Leon but was genuinely surprised when it was Vince.

"This is getting old," he commented waiting for me to say something but I just continued to lay there until he came over and threw me over his shoulder, "you're not doing this anymore."

I punched him in the back multiple times as my object to let me down as he held my feet so I couldn't kick him.

"What are you doing?" I heard Leon asked from the living room as he carried me up another flight of stairs and put me down in the bathtub fully clothed before turning on just the cold water for the shower.

"It's time you shower," he stated before walking back downstairs.

The anger built up inside of me as I turned the shower off and stomped down the stairs after him, my clothes and hair dripping with water making me look like a crazy person.

"Why did you do that?" I growled as him taking my stand as Leon stood next to him.

"She speaks," Vince smirked.

"This is just some joke to you?" I questioned angrily and took a few swings at his chest that he barely blocked.

"Feel better?" he asked after I had stopped swinging.

"I don't know how to feel!" I exclaimed, "I don't know how to mourn something I never knew I even had! And I wish I did, I wish I knew because I would have done everything differently."

Leon took a tentative step forward placing his hands on my shoulders and kissing my forehead gently.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered moving so that my head rested against his chest, "I didn't know, I'm sorry, I didn't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**Big thanks to lunastars who gets me going when I'm stuck without her you wouldn't have another chapter. Head on over to her page and check out her stories that are just as wonderful as she is! This chapter I wanted to wrap up all the depressing stuff so the next chapter will be light and fun! Don't forget to read and review, they keep me going!**

Chapter 12

A few days had passed since I broke out of my shell, or I should say since Vince broke me out of it, but it was almost like there was a little black rain cloud that had settled over the house.

Leon and I were lying in bed together with my head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around me, though he was careful to go nowhere near my stomach. I wasn't sure if he thought it would upset me or hurt me but he had been extra cautious ever since I came home the hospital like he was scared I might literally fall apart.

"How you doing, baby girl?" he asked while lightly tracing designs on my side with his finger.

"I'm fine," I shrugged.

I had gone to the doctor earlier that day, much to my objection, but Mia had basically pulled me out the door. The physical pain was gone as well as any bleeding but the emotional pain was still there and I wasn't sure how to make it go away. I didn't know how to explain it, I had dealt with death many times, too many times, before in my life but this was different. I didn't have the attachment to begin with, I didn't have memories or feelings all I had was the ending.

"You know I never thought about having kids before," he admitted quietly.

"And now?" I questioned wondering where his head was at with all of this going on.

"Now I can't imagine not having one," he answered and kissed the top of my head, "someday when we are ready it would be nice to have a little one running around full of grease."

A let out a small laugh just thinking about it, hell I lived it, I was the kid running around covered in oil and grease. It was one of my father's unwritten rules that you didn't complete a full day's work if you came home clean. When I was younger I didn't fully understand what he had meant and painted my face and clothes with grease when they weren't watching me. I thought mom was going to rip me a new one but to this day I can hear daddy laughing it off and telling me I had a smile that would always be able to get me out of trouble.

"I just don't understand what happened," he sighed dejectedly.

"The doctor said there are a lot of causes for miscarriage, though I'm sure my drinking definitely didn't help any," I told him frankly and he tightened his hold on me as if to reassure that he wasn't blaming me, "but it could have been that my body didn't take to it…trauma…" I trailed off as I felt him stiffen beside me, "What?"

However instead of answering he hastily got out of bed, pulled his shoes on and grabbed his car keys off the nightstand.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I questioned not understanding what he was doing. I still didn't get an answer as he swung our door open and stormed up the stairs. I threw the covers off of me and followed him up, "Le, wait!"

"What's going on?" Mia asked from the living room where she was sitting with Brian, Jesse and Vince as Leon basically ran down the small hallway and out the door.

"I have no idea," I answered running outside after him with them following, "V, stop him," I pleaded as he headed for his car.

Vince and Brian ran over and stopped him just as he started it up.

"Let me go," Leon growled as Vince pulled him out of the car and Brian turned it off sticking the keys in his pocket.

"Not until you tell us what the hell is going on," Vince said looking between Leon who was visibly pissed off and me who was confused. Mia came to stand next me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"What did Lance do to you when you were with him?" Leon asked shrugging out of Vince's grip and taking a few steps closer to me.

"What?" I asked completely thrown for a loop, one minute we were talking about us having kids one day and now here he was asking about Lance.

"What did he do?" He yelled this time in my face.

"I told you I don't remember," I said truthfully as Vince pulled him back a little by his shoulders.

"Get the fuck off of me," Leon grunted once more shrugging out of his grasp, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Dude, relax," Jesse declared as Vince tried to get a hold of him again and Brian stood next to his car so he couldn't leave.

"Relax?! How the fuck am I supposed to relax that son of a bitch could have killed her!" he screamed pointing to me, "He's the reason she lost the baby, if it wasn't for him we could be planning to be parents right now and fighting over stupid color patterns and…and car seats…and names but no instead he broke her!"

His breathing hitched and I stepped away from Mia to try to calm him down, "baby, look at me," I said as calmly as I could and I waited until he locked his watery eyes onto mine, "we don't know for sure what happened…"

"Yes we do and I'm going to make sure Tran pays for this!" he exclaimed walking back towards his car.

I couldn't hold in my tears anymore as they silently rolled down my cheeks. It had never occurred to me that I wasn't the only one dealing with the loss but it was clear to me now he was hurting just as much as I was.

"Don't leave," I whispered through the tears as I tried to keep myself standing.

"I don't know what else to do!" he screamed in frustration running a hand through his hair as Dom pulled up and he and Letty got out of the car.

"Stay with me," I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "No matter what you do it won't change things, it's not going to bring the baby back, all you're going to do is end up hurting yourself and then what am I going to do?"

"I need to do something!" He shouted before storming down the sidewalk away from the house.

"Baby, please!...Le!...Leon!" I cried after him but he kept walking and I fell to my knees unable to take it anymore.

Vince, Brian and Jesse went after him while Dom came over and hoisted me into his arms like a little kid and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me inside and sat with me on the couch trying to get me to stop crying.

"I wish mom was here," I sobbed into his shoulder and I could almost feel his heart break as Mia came over and rubbed my back.

"Me too, Maddie, me too," he answered and it was the first time in my life I felt like Dom wouldn't be able to make it all better.

I don't know how long we sat like that for but eventually I had no more tears to cry and I stared numbly off into space. Mia had gotten up to make some tea and Letty took her spot and continued to silently rub my back, none of them really knowing what to do or say.

That's when the front door opened and Brian and Jesse walked in with Leon leaning on both of them for support. His face was already starting to bruise and nose had a little bit of blood coming out of it.

"Shit," Letty swore as they set him down in the chair, "What happened?"

"Me," Vince stated simply sitting down on the couch next to Dom and holding his arms out for me.

Dom reluctantly handed me over and I curled up on Vince's lap as he ran a hand up and down my arm, "You ok, kid?"

I took a deep breath before shaking my head.

"I'll get some ice," Jesse mumbled walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Guys, this needs to stop," Mia sighed walking back in and handing me a cup of tea that I held close to my face to feel the steam on my lips, "something has to give."

"We should get away for awhile," Letty suggested, "I know of some people that have a beach house not too far from here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Brian agreed as Jesse handed Leon some ice wrapped up in a towel.

"If we go, we go as a family," Dom spoke up, "is everyone good with that?"

Everyone nodded, including Vince and Leon, except me.

"Maddie?" Dom questioned softly.

I met his eyes when he called my name but I didn't say anything.

"If you stay, we all stay," Vince added.

"I'll go," I answered barely above a whisper.

Maybe we did need a change of scenery even if it was just for a little bit because let's face it things could get worse, could they?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me.**

**So sorry for the time in between updates I was on vacation for a couple of weeks! Remember anything you want to see let me know and I'll work it in. I know it is kind of a filler chapter but I promise more drama is coming!**

Chapter 13

Mia was right something had to give because I for one couldn't live like this anymore. I woke up to my dresser drawers being rummaged through and as I opened my eyes I saw her pulling out clothes, holding them up and either shoving them back in the drawer or into the duffle bag she had sitting next to her.

"Oh good you're awake," she smiled turning around and flipping the light on, "now I can really go through these."

I shielded my eyes from the light but it didn't even faze Leon who was hanging off the bed barely holding on, under different circumstances I wouldn't have thought twice about giving him a slight push causing him to tumble out of the bed to wake him up but thought otherwise. To be honest I didn't even remember going to bed, that last thing I remembered was sitting on Vince's lap in the living room.

"Mia…what are you doing?" I asked taking the covers and covering my face wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Packing," she stated obviously, "everyone is all ready to go we are just waiting for you two." She looked over at Leon and tilted her head to the side, "does he always sleep like that?"

"No," I shook my head and added silently to myself, _only when he's upset over something_.

"Well get up, we're leaving in twenty minutes," Mia told me throwing the duffle over her shoulder and slamming the door behind her successfully waking Leon.

"Is she gone?" he groaned shifting a little so he wasn't so close to the edge.

"Yeah, but if we don't get up she'll be back. Apparently everyone is already up and waiting for us to leave and she took the liberty of packing for us," I answered reluctantly crawling out of bed and throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"She probably dragged all of them out of bed too."

When I turned around to look at Leon's face I couldn't help but gasp. He had a cut above his left eyebrow and multiple bruises on his face, neck and chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he got out of bed and came to stand in front of me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered gently taking my thumb and tracing his bruised cheek. It wasn't fair what happened last night, we weren't fighting, we were both just trying to deal with the situation in our own way. But then, neither one of us knew how to do that. I was an emotional wreck and he was a powder keg just waiting to go off.

He shrugged, "I deserved it, you asked me to stay, you needed me and I left. I was…I am…I'm just so pissed off," he growled running a hand through his hair as he started pacing the room, "Lance will get what's coming to him, I promise you that."

"Le, please," I tried for what felt like the millionth time, "we don't know if that was the reason. Don't go do anything stupid."

"So now I'm stupid?" He questioned as he threw on clothes for the day.

"Ugh, I didn't say that!" I protested as there was a knock on the door.

"You guys up?" Mia asked, banging on the door again when we didn't answer right away. "Come on, it's time to go. Are you ready?"

"Chill out, we're coming," Leon snapped whipping the door open and climbing the stairs two at a time.

"What was that about?" Mia asked a little taken back. It wasn't often Leon got an attitude with her; actually it wasn't often that anyone had an attitude towards Mia.

"Nothing," I sighed turning our light off and following her up the stairs.

Everyone was waiting in the living room, looking half dead each with a cup of coffee, clearly Leon was right.

"Now we can go," Mia smiled clapping her hands together and I tried not to laugh at Jesse who jumped at the sudden noise. A.D.D. or not the poor kid wasn't a morning person.

Everything I said lately seemed to set Leon off, not wanting to get in an argument and be stuck in the car with him for two hours I got in the passenger seat of Vince's Maxima when everyone filled outside under the strict orders of Mia. It was amusing actually how everyone listened to her, even Dom, but he knew from experience it was easier to agree than to fight when she had her mind set about something. It was really the only time the Toretto in her really came out.

"You going to be alright with going to the beach?" Vince asked starting the car up and falling in line behind Dom's since Letty was the only one who knew where this place was.

"Yeah," I answered softly leaning my head against the door and closing my eyes.

Vince patted my leg reassuringly and turned on some music. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew the car was stopped and he was pulling on my hair to wake me up.

"Really?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised at his childish ways.

"What?" he defended shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank God we're here," Brian exclaimed carrying a few bags up the front porch, "I think that was the first time Mia actually begged me to drive faster."

"Yeah, she really loves the beach," Dom replied glancing over in my direction and I gave him a small smile to let him know I was ok with this.

The house was beautiful, a little smaller than ours, but cozy. Out the backdoor there was a wooden porch that led down to a fire pit that was right on the beach.

It didn't take long for the boys to start up a game of football while Mia and I laid on beach towels soaking up the sun.

"Here," Letty bringing out margaritas for Mia, me and herself.

"It's lunch time," Mia objected.

"So? It's five o'clock somewhere," I said grabbing my drink and taking a long sip.

Letty sat down on my beach towel with me and shook her head at Mia who was building small sandcastles along the edge of her towel. "I'm not saying it's the worse place in the world because it's definitely relaxing but why do you love the beach so much?"

"I don't know," Mia answered, "It's like every time I think of happiness I think of the beach."

"You don't remember?" I asked her.

"Remember what?" she questioned rolling over to look at me straight on.

**Then**

_Dom-9 _

_Madison-8_

_Mia-5_

_It had been two weeks since my mother's funeral, two weeks of tears and two weeks of trying to figure out how to live without her when daddy closed the shop early saying he had a surprise for us._

"_You can come too Vincent," daddy laughed watching Dom and Vince argue over what size wrench to use._

"_Where we going?" I asked wiping the grease I had on my hands on the back of Vince's shirt who went to shove me in return but decided against it since my dad was standing right there._

"_It's a surprise," daddy smiled and pilled us all in the Charger, Dom in the passenger seat and Mia in her booster seat between Vince and me in the back._

_It took us less than five minutes to get to the beach after parking the car dad led us down the shore line to where there were a group of rocks. The boys were seeing who could pick up the biggest rock and throw it into the water while Mia and I sat on daddy's lap._

"_I know it's been hard since mom has passed away," he sighed and the boys stopped what they were doing to join us, "but this was her favorite place. She said it was a place for new beginnings, the waves taking away any pain and heartache you have and replacing it with happiness."_

"_The beach makes you happy?" Mia questioned._

"_It can," daddy nodded, "it makes me happy. I know that every time I am here she is with me and I want it to be able to help with pain of losing her. She would want you to live life to the fullest. Remember her, love her, miss her but don't hurt over the fact she is gone, we will see her again someday."_

_I had misunderstood daddy and one day after school instead of walking straight to the garage I walked to the beach and sat on the rocks. I sat there for hours until the sun went down until a family friend found me and brought me home._

"_Madison Toretto, where have you been?!" my father yelled at me for the first time in my whole life which I realized later in life was just because he was worried about me._

"_I was waiting for momma but she never came."_

**Now**

"So you're right Mia, the beach is supposed to be happiness," I half smiled after finishing my story.

"Chica, if I knew…" Letty started.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago," I waved her off closing my eyes and enjoying the sun.

It was a long time ago but I still thought about that day with my family at the beach often. It's where I went after daddy died and after Dom got sentenced to go to Lompoc. In all reality it was probably just what I needed, I needed my mom and this was the closest I was going to get to her.

I opened my eyes when I no longer felt the sun on my face and there was Vince hovering over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at him upside down.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," he answered tossing a water gun onto my stomach.

"What?" I questioned but my answer was being shot with ice cold water.

I turned to see Jesse standing there trying to look innocent just as Brian ran over and broke a water balloon over his head. Leon and Vince were squirting each other with super soakers while Letty was bent over in laughter.

"Brian O'Connor you want a bed to sleep in tonight you will NOT throw that!" Mia threatened as he walked closer with a water balloon.

It was great to hear everyone laughing and having a good time. I took the water gun Vince gave me and shot Mia with it before running out onto the beach with the rest of the team.

"Madison!" she screamed and if looks could kill I would probably be dead.

"What? I don't need your bed to sleep in," I smirked and then sneaked up behind Leon who had his back to me.

"Whoa," he yelled at I hit him in the ass with a stream of water. "You are so dead," he exclaimed, chasing after me as I tried to hide behind Jesse but he chickened out leaving me defenseless as Leon slung me over his shoulder and walked towards the ocean.

"What are…" was the only words I got out before he flipped me over and dropped me in the water. When I came up for air I noticed everyone had stopped waiting for me reaction but all I could do was laugh. I mean side splitting laughter erupted from deep inside of me. The hole I had in my heart began to fill and for the first time since everything happened I felt like everything was really going to be alright.

Leon and I wrestled in the water, stealing kisses in between waves before rejoining the rest of the group. I noticed Dom and Letty trying to sneak off into the house, walking over and taking the water balloon out of Vince's hand I threw it as hard as I could successfully hitting Dom in the back of the head. He whipped around and looked directly at me but I had my finger pointed at Vince. Dom didn't buy it though and I got nervous as a devilish smile formed on his lips. The next thing I know Vince has me by the arms walking me towards the house and Dom is walking towards us with a bucket, little did I know that bucket was filled with ice.

"I hate you," I shivered before turning around and hitting Vince in the chest, "both of you."

"So, I know it's still early," Letty said walking over to us as I tried picking ice cubs out of my bra, "but I know of some races up this way, anyone down?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me. Don't forget to read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**All happiness, butterflies and rainbows? I don't think so, here is an added twist of more drama for you! ;)**

Chapter 14

"What's the chance of cops showing up at these races?" Leon asked being the one who would normally monitor their whereabouts.

"Little to none," Letty answered waving the question off, "unlike the warehouse at home this one is completely abandoned and the only people that live nearby are racers themselves."

"Awesome," Vince smiled no doubt thinking that if he got into a fight he wouldn't have to worry about charges being brought up on him.

"They sound like a tight nit group, they going to accept outsiders?" Brian questioned leaning against the porch railing with Mia standing between his legs.

"Hell yeah," Letty nodded, "they will probably be excited to have new competition, but…"

"What?" Dom asked clearly not liking the mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, I was hoping we could do a girls' night," she smirked looking over to me and I couldn't help but smile as well remembering all the trouble we used to cause.

"No," Dom, Vince and Leon all answered at the same time.

"Am I missing something?" Brian asked looking between all of our faces each remembering different times.

"Oh come on, it could be fun," I argued ignoring his question.

"What cars would you use?" Vince challenged, "You rode with me, Letty rode with Dom and Mia with Brian."

"You would let me borrow the Skyline, just for one night, wouldn't you baby?" I pouted before standing on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "I'll make it worth your time."

"Madison," Leon groaned as I started to nibble on his earlobe.

"Maddie, stop," Dom sighed and though my back was to him I could hear the eye roll, "the last thing we need is for you two to start trouble. We will go but we go as a team."

"Trouble? Us?" Letty questioned in mock disbelief.

When Dom and Vince started street racing and building on the Toretto name I had been forbidden to go with Dom stating it was no place for someone like me. Someone who people would think should be on the sidelines, someone who had a temper that could make its appearance at any second and someone who would give him a run for his money. Not being one who ever listened when he talked I called up Letty and Carrie and went to the races anyway. A few of the guys there had a problem racing against a female driver saying we belonged in his backseat rather than behind the wheel. Between my own temper and Letty's we had heard enough and started a brawl. Sitting in a holding cell next to my best friend was not how I wanted to end the night, calling my father to get us out was no picnic either but worse was the look on Dom's face when I got home. He learned from that night on it was better if he took me with him than leaving me at home. Letty, Carrie and I were nicknamed the three devilish musketeers one night after we stole a couple of guys from some racer chasers and the name had stuck.

"Yeah, I mean come on we're angels," I added turning back around to face the group, interlacing my fingers with Leon's.

Jesse chocked back a laugh, "Your halos are being held up by horns."

The rest of the day was spent relaxing at least for us girls because after hearing about the races the boys went over every inch of their cars making sure they would be ready. It was like watching a kid with a new toy at Christmas the way their faces lit up with the thought of new competition and the chance to make a name for ourselves somewhere else than our own backyard.

"I call the shower first," Leon announced walking in the house with grease smeared on his arms and a little on his face where he must have tried to wipe some sweat off.

I knew that was our 'code' word so to speak, like massage was Dom and Letty's and homework was Mia and Brian's, but everything had been different lately and I wasn't sure what to do. I waited until I heard the water running until finally deciding to get off the couch and head towards the bathroom. That's when Jesse stopped me.

"Mads," he said lightly grabbing me by the arm as I walked past, "other people need to shower too, so please, for the love of God, don't rip down the curtain."

Everyone busted out laughing and I blushed a little before responding, "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Truth was I was nervous for the first in a long time, not knowing if he had meant it as an invitation or just a statement. Walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind me, I stripped out of my clothes and slipped in behind Leon resting my head on his back.

"I was wondering if you were coming," he commented moving so that I could get into the stream of hot water.

"We spent all day at the beach, I'm covered in sand, I needed to shower," I replied as I started to wash my hair not wanting to push him into something if he wasn't ready yet.

"That's the only reason you came in?" Leon questioned with an eyebrow raised letting his hands wander down my sides until they landed on my hips, pulling me closer pressing our bodies together.

"Not the _only_ reason," I clarified after realizing he was as ready as I was and leaned back a little to grind my hips on him as I washed the shampoo out of my hair, teasing him the whole time.

"Mads," he breathed out, eyes closed and head slightly back.

"Mmm?" I bit my bottom lip, eyes hungry with lust as I ran my hands over his smooth chest.

He responded by kissing me passionately one arm around my waist with the other entangled in my hair, our tongues wresting around in our mouths fighting the need for more until he easily lifted me up so he could enter me. It was fierce, emotional and the closest I've ever felt to him.

"I love you," he whispered as we finished.

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing him gently before turning the water off and wrapping myself in a towel.

The smile never left my face as we waited for everyone else to get ready for the races. I cared about Leon for a long time now and no matter what happened between him and I he would always be considered family and a part of the team but that was the first time we had ever said those three little words to each other. The same three little words that I had never said to anyone else in the entire world besides my mom, dad, Dom and Mia and it made me feel like I could take on the world.

"You know that looks good on you," Vince commented as I stood at the sink to get a glass of water.

I looked down at myself and then back to him not understanding what he was talking about since I was wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a red tank top that stopped just above my belly button. "What?"

"Your smile," he answered walking over and kissing the back of my head, "I can't remember the last time I've seen it."

"Me either," I admitted, "but for the first in a long time I feel like everything's going to be alright."

"That's my girl," he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh really?" Leon objected putting his fists up in a teasing manner. The two play fought until Dom declared it was time for everyone to head out.

I rode with Leon the twenty minutes it took to get to the warehouse in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So earlier," I started unsure of what his answer or reaction would be, "when I asked to race the Skyline tonight…would you have let me?"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation which took away some of my nervousness about my next thought.

"Can I?" I asked hopefully. It would be my first race in a year but it was the first time that I felt like my old self again.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he questioned and I could hear the worry slip through his calm tone.

"Absolutely," I nodded eagerly.

"On one condition," he said as we pulled up in our normal V formation and parked the car, turning it off and hanging the keys in front of my face, "you win."

"I think I can handle that."

It didn't take us long to find the man who organized the races, George, and I would be lying if I said heads didn't turn as we walked through as a team. We got close enough just as he was explaining the terms.

"It's a straight shot, quarter of a mile, two large to get in," he told the crowd before motioning to the starting line that already had three cars waiting, "only need one more."

"I'm in," I spoke up taking out a rolled wad of cash and handing it over.

"What?" Mia gasped taking a step away from Brian and closer to me.

"Excuse me?" Dom questioned in an eerily low voice, "That wasn't the plan for tonight, Madison."

"Let her go, brother, she's got this," Vince chimed in confident that I was ready after our little talk in the kitchen earlier.

"I'm doing this whether you like it or not," I explained to him as calmly as I could as I reached up and hugged him.

"Be careful," he whispered in my ear, "I'll be waiting at the finish line."

He sounded so much like my father that I almost had to blink back a few tears. I pulled up to the starting line and Leon came up to the window.

"You got this, we'll all be waiting for you at the finish line," he assured me leaning in to give me a kiss, "I love you, precious."

"I love you too," I replied automatically.

My heart was beating hard against my chest, my hands sweaty and slightly shaking. I flipped on the Nos tanks and rolled my shoulders trying to relax myself. A quarter of a mile, that's all it was, a quarter of a mile and for those ten seconds or less I would be free. A girl in a bikini and high heels walked out to the middle of the road with a green flag; revving my engine when she pointed to my car to let her know I was ready I waited until the flag dropped before peeling off the starting line. It was clear in the first second it was really only a race between me and whoever was in the Nissan leaving the other two cars in our dust. It was a close race, each of us inching in front of the other fighting for first place when they passed me using their Nos.

"Too soon," I muttered waiting one extra second before I hit mine sailing across the finish line a tire's length in front of them.

I whipped the car around and sat there for a minute trying to catch my breath. I had done it, not only had I raced but I had won, and it was the most amazing and indescribable feeling in the world. The crowd cheered as I got out and was spun around in the air by Leon before getting engulfed in a hug by Dom who lifted me on his shoulders like he used to when we were younger.

"You girl would give Melanie a run for her money," George said handing over my winnings that I handed to Mia to hold on to.

"Not tonight," Dom interjected and I swore I felt him stiffen a little with the mention of her name before setting me back on the ground.

Leon wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck before letting me walk off with Letty to check out a few of the cars that were being displayed. That's when I saw a familiar blonde haired girl and I tried to follow where she was heading but I lost her in the crowd of people.

"What is it?" Letty asked following after me, confusion written on her face.

"I thought I…" I trailed off shaking my head. It couldn't have been her, I was just remembering our wild girls' nights, that is why I had her on my mind. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Well, I don't know about you but I could use a massage," she grinned evilly linking our arms together as we made our way back to the team.

"When can't you?" I laughed trying to act like nothing was bothering me but just thinking about Carrie had put a damper on my night.

When we got back to the house I wandered out onto the beach by myself in the moonlight and sat cross legged in the sand to watch the waves.

"I don't know what to do, mom," I confessed to the ocean, "I finally have a man that treats me right, the best family anyone could ask for…and I raced tonight and it felt amazing. It felt like when daddy used to take me and I swear I could see him riding shotgun. I didn't think I would ever feel that happiness again but then I remembered Carrie…how could I forget her? My best friend. I should have never asked her to do that job with me. It's my fault she is dead and nothing I do will ever change that. What do I do, huh? What do I do? Help me, mom."

The lone tear made its way down my cheek as I closed my eyes trying to feel her presence but it was no use. I was alone. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice coming up behind me.

"Thought I would find you out here," Dom sat down next to me resting his arms on his knees, "how you doing after tonight?" I shrugged still watching the waves and listening to the rhythmic crashing. "Wanna tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Honestly, I think I'm losing it," I laughed slightly running a hand through my hair. I expected him to laugh along with me, tell me I had lost it a long time ago or make some other joke but when I looked over to him he had his head down staring at the sand between his feet.

He was silent for a few more minutes never meeting my eye, "you saw her didn't you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me. Don't forget to read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Quick shout out to lunastars who is always there to bounce ideas off of and gets me going when I get stuck! I know it's a little short but I wanted to give you something!**

Chapter 15

"What?" I questioned softly, thinking I had heard him wrong, no I _must_ have heard him wrong.

"Nothing," he tried to brush it off but something told me it was definitely something.

"Saw who?" I asked feeling like I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it, I needed to hear him say it but he sat there not saying a word only making my heart beat faster against my chest. "Saw who, Dominic?"

"Maddie…" he started softly still not meeting my eye.

"No, don't you Maddie me. Who the fuck do you think I saw Dom," I demanded standing up from my spot and losing any control over my temper.

He was silent for a few more seconds before standing up himself, "Carrie."

"That…that's not possible…" I whispered taking a step backwards not wanting to be anywhere near him at the moment.

"After the accident…" Dom tried to explain with a sad look on his face but it only infuriated me more.

"No," I shook my head. I couldn't hear this, it wasn't true, this was all just some horrible nightmare and I was going to wake up any minute.

"She goes by Melanie now," he continued taking a step closer to me but I mirrored his actions taking a step back.

"Stop! I said stop!" I shouted at him before running back towards the house needing to fix the feeling of being all alone.

When I got in I saw Jesse already asleep on the couch and I was usually better at hiding my emotions from the team but apparently tonight I wasn't as I walked in the living room.

"Did Dom find you?" Letty questioned, "He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah," I replied my voice cracking a little.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked immediately picking up on the tone of my voice.

The question turned everyone's attention to me as I took a deep breath and shook my head in the negative, "I just want to go to bed."

Leon shared a look of confusion with Vince before getting up and putting his hand gently on my lower back to lead me to our room. When we got there I quickly changed into night clothes and slipped under the covers.

"What happened out on the beach?" Leon asked as he stripped down to his boxers, turned the light off and climbed into bed.

"Just hold me," I whispered hoping that the feeling I got when I was wrapped in his arms would make me forget about everything else.

He moved closer and pulled me so my back was flush against his chest with his arm wrapped around my middle. "God, baby girl, you're shaking."

"I'm fine," I lied and closed my eyes praying for the darkness to take me away.

_Carrie's car pulled up next to the Mazda and tried to bump them but they were a second quicker and slammed on the breaks hard causing her to hit the side of my car instead. Another car came out of no where and stopped right in front of Carrie, she swerved the best she could but hit the curb and the speed we were driving at made the car roll several times, one of the times hitting into my own making me hit a tree, hard._

"_You…you did this!" Sam's voice screamed at me through the driver's side window that had been smashed. "You killed my sister!"_

_My head throbbed and I had to fight to stay conscious but I needed to check on Carrie. I stumbled out onto the pavement in time to see her car burst into flames._

"No!" I screamed shooting up in bed and gasping for air.

"Hey, hey, hey," Leon sat up next to me rubbing small circles on my back, "you ok?"

My hand went automatically to the scar on my collar bone that I had gotten in the accident from my seat belt. I never thought it was fair that I walked away with a scar and that Carrie had died but I felt my punishment, my karma, was watching her burn to death in the flames and not being able to do anything about it.

"Nightmare," I mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You know, I think I smell Mia's pancakes," I avoided the question and got out of bed to head for the kitchen where she was indeed making breakfast.

I sat down next to a barely awake Vince while Jesse was talking Letty and Brian's ears off about the new engine he wanted to get for the Jetta and what modifications he could do to it. Leon followed me out after throwing on a pair of pants and went directly for the coffee pouring two cups and setting one down in front of me.

"Thanks," I plastered on my fake smile taking the sugar and adding three spoonfuls.

"Morning," Dom nodded walking in and everyone mumbled a greeting back except for me. I sat there in silence stirring my coffee and staring at it like it was the only thing in the kitchen. "Maddie," he greeted since I hadn't answered him and again I stayed quiet pretending I didn't hear him.

"Hey," Vince bumped my knee with his, "you with us?"

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"Alright, that's it," Letty spoke up, "what happened, huh? And before you," she glanced in my direction, "say 'nothing' or 'I'm fine' you weren't after we got home from the races and you," she moved her gaze over to Dom, "have been off since you came in the house last night."

"Why don't you tell her, Dominic," I smiled sarcastically spinning on my stool so I could face him. Carrie was just as much my best friend as she was Letty's and if she really was alive she had the right to know.

"Maddie," he started but I cut him off.

"That's right you won't admit you said anything because it's not true!" I shouted getting off my stool and advancing on him, "How could you tell me something I know in my heart of hearts isn't true?! You…you lied to me!"

"No…I didn't," Dom replied keeping his voice calm while looking at me sympathetically.

"I was there!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my breathing rigid as the tears flowed from my eyes. "I saw it with my own two eyes, Dom, I see it every time I close my eyes. I remember everything. I can still see the way her car rolled…seven times…seven times before landing upside down. I can still hear the explosion as the fire hit the Nos tanks. I can still feel the heat of the flames…" I trailed off and if it wasn't for Leon who wrapped his arms around me at some point I would have fallen over.

"Shh," Leon tried to soothe me.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you are?" Letty questioned.

"No," Vince shook his head in disbelief, "We went to her funeral, we were all there."

"I hate you," I whispered though you would have thought I screamed it by the look on his face. Sure I had said those words to him before when we had fought but this was the first time I had ever meant it.

"Madison," Dom tried to explain.

"I hate you!" I shouted easily slipping out of Leon's arms and taking a swing at him.

"I'm sorry," Dom said softly not bothering to block any of the punches I was throwing at him. After a few more good swings Leon pulled me back and Dom continued, "I just found out a couple of months ago. A customer at Harry's was talking about this amazing new racer; I came to check it out and didn't believe my eyes when I saw her."

"And you couldn't tell me? You know what I was going through…how I was feeling about the whole thing and you just let me go on believing my best friend was dead!" I argued when a thought occurred to me. "You couldn't have even told Sam? He blames me for his sister's death! I blame me for her death…and she's not really dead?! How would you feel Dominic, huh? How would you feel if that was me or Mia…you thought we were dead when we were only a couple of hours away?!"

"She doesn't remember!" Dom yelled for the first time since we had started fighting.

"What?" I breathed out and let Leon pull me to lean against him.

"She doesn't remember," Dom repeated, "She goes by Melanie now…Maddie she had no idea who I was. She doesn't remember her life before the accident. She doesn't know you anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me. Don't forget to read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you for all my reviews :) **

**But a big thank you to lunastars who has been a huge supporter! I added a little something in this chapter just for you as a thank you, see if you can find it ;)**

Chapter 16

"I thought it would be easier on you," Dom explained as Leon continued to hold me so I wouldn't crumble to the floor. "You were starting to live again for the first time since the accident, you finally stopped having night terrors and I didn't want to see the pain in your eyes when she didn't give you a second thought. She doesn't remember us, Maddie, she doesn't remember you."

"What gives you the right to make a call like that?" Letty questioned angrily getting up from her seat and quickly closing the distance between them.

"She's my sister," Dom defended with an outstretched hand in my direction.

"Yeah? And what am I?" Letty challenged, "Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I don't deal with her death too."

"Look, I don't agree with the decision you made to keep this all a big secret but you should have at least told Sam. That's _his_ little sister and Mads is right you would have been furious if it was her or Mia," Vince mentioned.

"How'd this happen?" Mia asked softly, "you went to see some new competition, she was there and what you said hi?"

"Why did you go alone?" Jesse spoke up for the first time since Dom had walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Dom questioned.

"Why did you go alone?" Jesse repeated, "Whenever you want to check out new competition we go as a team, so why this time did you go alone?"

"Because you knew. You knew before you walked into Harry's that day," Brian realized.

Leon sat down in an open chair and pulled me onto his lap as my legs started to give out from underneath me. I almost couldn't handle what I was hearing. The one person in the entire world that I had trusted and confided in had lied to my face, twice.

"How long?" Letty growled but when Dom didn't answer she slammed her hand against the counter, "How long have you known?"

"Since the accident," Dom answered and I couldn't help the strangled sob the escaped my lips.

Vince looked ready to kill someone as Leon tightened his hold, trying to comfort me but the events from that day played through my mind like an old movie that was on repeat. I had watched with my own eyes her car go up in flames and not even a minute later the Nos exploding. I remembered seeing Letty with tears in her eyes for the first time ever when she told me Carrie didn't make it. I thought about the day at the cemetery when we buried her. This had to be some horrible nightmare and I was going to wake up at any second and laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Shit, Dominic, we deserve an explanation," Mia declared walking over to stand next to Brian who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should do this later," Leon suggested rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I knew he could feel me trembling from all the information that was being thrown at us at the moment and was worried I wouldn't be able to take anymore.

"I want to know," I muttered through a shaky breath figuring it would be better to rip the Band-Aid off than to peel it away slowly.

"Le's right, we can finish this in a little while," Vince tried to reason with me placing his hand on my knee.

I shook my head in the negative and looked over to Dom, "Tell me."

**Then- General Point of View**

_It was a Sunday so since the garage was closed for the day the team was relaxing at home._

"_See you later," Mia waved as she walked to the door with a bag over her shoulder._

"_Wait," Dom called out stopping her dead in her tracks, "Where are you going again?_

"_Ash invited me over," Mia rolled her eyes at having to tell him for the hundredth time. "Nate is away so we are having a girl's night."_

"_Can I come?" Vince questioned wiggling his eyebrows._

"_No," Mia answered shortly as she walked out the door._

"_What's the matter, Let, didn't want to go have a girl's night," Jesse teased lightly pushing her shoulder._

"_Mads, Carrie and I have plans tonight," Letty replied pushing Jesse back a little harder._

"_Should we start collecting bail money now?" Leon laughed snatching the game controller out of Vince's hand so he could play against Jesse._

"_And what do these plans entail?" Dom asked uneasily._

"_Wouldn't you like to know," Letty smirked and Dom started tickling her sides trying to get the information out of her but she wouldn't budge. That's when the phone started ringing._

"_I'll get it out of you," Dom chuckled as he lifted the phone to his ear, "hello?"_

"_Hi, is this Dominic Toretto?" _

"_Depends who is asking."_

"_This is Rebecca from County Memorial Hospital," she started and the smile completely fell from his face letting everyone in the room know something was wrong. "Your sister Madison has been in a serious car accident."_

"_Dom?" Vince questioned as he dropped the phone._

"_Maddie was in an accident, we need to go," Dom stated already half way out the door as images from his father's accident played though his mind._

_The ride to the hospital felt like an eternity to them team though in reality it only took exactly eight minutes, pushing their cars as fast as they could go and not worrying about trivial things like stop signs and red lights._

"_I'm sorry only family is allowed back," a nurse stopped the team before they could go through the double doors leading to where Madison was._

"_They are family," Dom snarled, "Where is my sister?"_

_The nurse recoiled under his stern glare and gave a quick, "room 214," before opening the doors for them._

"_Oh God," Letty breathed out as she saw her best friend lying in a hospital bed connected to a whole bunch of different monitors. There was a bandage above her left eye and one showing from underneath her gown as well as multiple cuts covering her face, neck and arms from the glass._

_There was a knock at the door before a uniformed police officer took a step inside._

"_What do you want?" Leon asked nastily._

"_I was hoping to get a statement from Ms. Toretto on what happened today," he answered, "Are you the one responsible for her?"_

"_I'm her brother," Dom spoke up crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Would I be able to speak with you for a minute?" _

_Dom seemed hesitant to leave the room but Vince reassured him that they weren't leaving Madison as he took a seat next to her and held onto her hand. Dom sighed and walked out into the hallway closing the door behind him._

"_Do you know where your sister was heading today?" the cop asked pen in hand ready to take down any notes._

"_No."_

"_There was another car involved registered to a Carina Green. Does your sister have any relation to her?"_

_Dom stiffened for a minute not even remembering the two were hanging out. "They are good friends. Is Carrie alright?"_

"_Sir, does your sister have any enemies?" the cop asked ignoring Dom's question._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_We have reason to believe that there was foul play involved."_

_There were a few more questions asked before the cop left Dom standing in the hallway feeling angrier than he thought was possible. He tracked down the same nurse from earlier and demanded to see Carrie hoping she could give him some answers about what happened and who was going to pay for what was done. The nurse knew she shouldn't be giving patient information out but the size of Dom terrified her._

_Dom nearly ran to Carrie's room and was relieved to see her awake though most of her body was in bandages from the burns she received._

"_Hey, you alright?" Dom asked making his way over to the side of her bed. "What happened?"_

"_I…I don't know."_

"_Were you guys racing or were you doing a job?" Dom questioned trying to piece together how everything went so wrong._

"_I don't know."_

"_Come on, Carina, you have to know something!" Dom hollered hitting the bedside table in frustration._

"_Who's Carina?" _

_Dom froze and just stared. She had to be joking, right? "Very funny, Carrie. I'm serious I need to know what happened!"_

"_I think you have me confused with someone else," she squeaked out her hand moving towards the call button for the nurse._

"_You don't know who you are, do you?" Dom questioned softly and watched as she shook her head. He made a decision that would affect the rest of her life in mere seconds. "I'm going to get you out of here and somewhere safe, ok?"_

"_But I don't know you."_

"_You can trust me," Dom assured her as he cradled her in his arms and left the hospital._

_He called a friend to come take her and get her set up with a private nurse in a small apartment a few hours away, made a few phone calls to have evidence planted that she was in the car when it went up in flames and had all records at the hospital erased. It had cost nearly a fortune but he didn't think twice about it._

"_What took so long?" Letty questioned as Dom walked back in the room and kissed Madison on the forehead._

_He took Letty in his arms before answering, "Carrie died on impact."_

"_Mmm.." she mumbled alerting the people in the room she was starting to come to._

"_That's it, kid, open your eyes," Vince encouraged her giving her hand a small squeeze. Madison blinked a few times before her eyes finally focused. "Welcome back."_

"_Carrie?" Was the first thing she asked and looked around the room waiting for someone to answer when her eyes landed on Letty._

"_She didn't make it, Mads."_

**Now- Madison's Point of View**

"Why?" I whispered when he had finished.

"I was trying to keep her safe. Sam wasn't in town, she had no one else and if I had the chance I would have done the same for you. I figured if she didn't remember she could get out of the life but her love for cars was too strong and she started racing again," Dom explained watching me sadly. "Last time I went to check on her, her landlord told me she had moved out and I couldn't find her. When the guy mentioned you could give Melanie a run for her money I knew it was her."

"That's where you would go on Friday's when you left early," Letty mused, "you said you were making connections for importing car parts."

I slipped off Leon's lap, walked past Dom and out the backdoor onto the beach ignoring the questioning worried glances I received from the team. Vince and Leon were right, I should have waited to hear the whole thing, but I never expected that. Not only did he lie to me for the past year and was the one who made the decision for her to disappear but he had just admitted he would have done the same thing to me.

"Mads," Leon called after me as he ran out the backdoor but I kept numbly walking towards the ocean.

"Shit, Dom, how could you do that?!" Mia shouted from the house.

"Hey, talk to me," Leon pleaded falling in step next to me and caught me as I collapsed onto the sand with heart wrenching sobs. "I'm here, baby girl, I'm here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me. Don't forget to read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Can I just mention again for a quick second how awesome lunastars is? I can? Great, because she is amazing and do yourself a favor by hopping over to her page and checking out her stories you won't be disappointed! I have no excuse for the lack of updates but I can only hope that you are still sticking with me! FAST AND FURIOUS signifies a break in time.**

Chapter 17

I cried until I had no more tears left with Leon never once leaving my side. At some point Vince had joined us out on the beach to check up on me and inform us that Dom had left if we wanted to come back inside.

"How's Let?" I asked softly my throat raw and hoarse from crying.

Vince laughed a little as he shook his head, "locked herself in one of the bedrooms. Mia tried to get her to come out but she chucked a shoe at her head and started yelling in Spanish."

"I should go talk to her, make sure she's alright," I sighed reaching a hand up so he could pull me to my feet.

"I'm more worried about you," Leon admitted standing as well and brushing the sand off his pants watching every move I made very closely like he was unsure of what to expect.

"I'm fine," I tried to convince them plastering on a smile on my face and using the back of my hand to wipe my tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah…right," Vince scoffed rolling his eyes.

My ol' coyote knew me too well. I was obviously as far from fine as one person could be but I'd had enough of feeling sorry for myself and I'd had enough of feeling so defeated. My heart was crumbling at the thought that someone I trusted with everything had so easily lied to my face but I let that hurt fuel the anger that was building inside of me and that anger was the only thing keeping me going.

I made my way into the house and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Mia that would have sent me tumbling backwards if it hadn't been for Leon.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered with her arms wrapped so tightly around me it was almost hard to breathe. "I swear I didn't know."

"It's ok, I'm ok," I assured her giving her a small hug back before looking to Brian for a little help. He gave a slight nod and carefully prying Mia off of me.

"Madison," Jesse's voice was so soft and innocent sounding I would have thought he was young child.

"I'm fine," I repeated again this time making sure to make eye contact with everyone in the room, each of them with looks of sorrow and worry on their faces. "Guys, really, I'm ok."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Vince questioned leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed.

"I think I'm going to try and get Let out of the bedroom," I replied intentionally ignoring his question and giving Leon's hand a small squeeze before I walked out of the kitchen that seemed to be getting smaller by the minute.

**Then**

_In the months following the accident I had become a different person completely. My best friend was dead and it was as if James had just disappeared into thin air. Jesse spent countless hours on the computer trying to find him anyway he could but even with his impressive skills it seemed as though James had vanished._

_The days were bad. I forced myself to eat, to shower, to even breathe because the pain and guilt I felt was so intense I wanted to give up. It took me three weeks to even be a passenger in a car without having a panic attack but the nights were the worst. I tried to avoid going to bed at all costs knowing my sleep would be plagued with nightmares but the exhaustion would eventually take over and I would fall asleep just about anywhere. The nightmares had gotten so bad that I would wake up screaming and shaking in fear and tonight was no different._

"_Mads…come on, kid, wake up…Madison," Vince shook my shoulders trying desperately to wake me up. I shot forward with a gasp and looked around the room trying to figure out where I was. When I finally realized I was down in his room I curled back up into a ball on the bed and stared blankly at the wall trying to get the images of the burning car out of my mind. He tried to pull me over to him but I fought against him knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep up the wall I had built. Vince was just as stubborn as I was though and didn't give up until he had both arms wrapped around me._

"_She's dead…I can't believe she's dead," I cried turning around and burying my face in his chest._

_He stayed silent, letting me cling to him as if my life depended on it and I suppose in that moment it really did._

**Now**

I knew they were all worried I would fall back into the same dark place, that Dom's confession would crush me to the point of no return but I had to focus on the only positive, Carrie was alive.

I knocked on the bedroom door before trying the knob that was indeed locked. Taking a deep breath I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair and after a few tries I successfully picked the lock.

"I knew I never should have taught you that," Letty sighed as I closed the door behind me and relocked it to give us some privacy.

"It comes in handy," I shrugged as I shoved the bobby pin back in my hair and took a seat next to her on the bed leaning over so that my head was against her shoulder.

She rested her head on top of mine and we were silent for a good couple of minutes just enjoying the silence. We knew how each other was feeling and this was our time to figure out for ourselves what we were going to do without the rest of the team putting their two cents in.

"He left," I broke the silence.

Letty scoffed, "pussy."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips before quietly asking, "What do you want to do?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted.

"I want to see her," I stated and Letty moved to look at me waiting for me to continue. "I need to see her, Let, I need to know she's alright and if she's happy I'll leave her be."

"And if she's not happy?"

"Then we fix it," I answer automatically. "I'll do this on my own if I have to but it'd be nice if you were there backing me up."

"Ride or die, right?" she half smiled with her fist out to me.

"Ride or die," I repeated connecting our fists.

"You know I'm up for anything but those boys aren't going to let you out of their sight after this morning."

"I have a plan," I smirked.

**FAST AND FURIOUS**

Letty had never been more right that day. When I didn't come back downstairs Mia started banging on the bedroom door pleading for us to come out, Letty reached for another shoe but I carefully took it out of her hand. It was decided that it would be better to go home and get a good nights sleep in our own beds. Dom and I had managed to stay away from each other for the first five days that we were back at the fort. If he was home I spent my time in the basement and I had avoided going to work giving me more time to work on my car in the small garage we had at the house.

The house fell deafeningly quiet as Dom walked towards the front door at the same time I made my way out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He turned and glanced at me for a brief second probably thinking it was another team member until he saw it was me and completely turned around. Eyes darted from me to him and back to me anxious on what was going to happen or what was going to be said. After getting over the initial shock of seeing him for the first time since his confession I continued down the rest of the stairs and walked right past him on my way to the kitchen where Letty was waiting for me.

"Are you sure about this?" Letty asked in a loud whisper for the millionth time since I had filled her in on my plan.

"Yes," I sighed at having to explain myself yet again. "We all know he is going to check up on Carrie, it's Friday, so we give him a few minute head start and we go after him. I can't see him actually going up there to race, he's probably just making sure she is alright. So, we get in on one of the races and see how much she really remembers."

"I don't know…I don't have a good feeling about this," Letty admitted giving me an uneasy look.

"You and your feelings," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and I was right last time," she grabbed my shoulders and moved me so we could see Vince sitting in the living room watching television the scars on his arm standing out.

"Well, I'm not jumping onto the front of a moving truck," I exclaimed grabbing my keys off the hook. "You don't have to come; I told you I can do this on my own."

"No…I'm coming," she answered hesitantly as she followed me out the backdoor and over to my car that I had strategically parked on the street so I didn't have to worry about being blocked in.

The music blared from the speakers as we drove and I would have been lying if I said I wasn't basket of nerves. Letty didn't seem to be any better as she kept playing with her cell phone all the way there. I parked off to the side and was about to get out when Letty grabbed my arm.

"Are you _really_ sure about this? I'm telling you something feels off."

"Leticia, stop it!" I declared getting ready to smack some sense into her. She was supposed to be here supporting me not making me more nervous than I already was.

"Fine, Madison," she snarled pissed that I had used her full name. "I'll go find George and see if I can get you into the race tonight."

"Here," I said grabbing the money I had in the glove box.

"I got it," she waved me off and pulled out a wad of cash from her pocket. I gave her a questioning look and she just laughed. "He deserves it for lying to us."

Letty went to find George and I leaned against the hood of my car scanning the crowd for Dom when a voice from behind made my blood run cold.

"You know someone once told me 'it's not how you stand by your car, it's how you race your car'."

I spun around and there was Carrie admiring my car.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm racing tonight," I answered trying to keep my voice steady. To say I felt like I was in the twilight zone was an understatement as I talked to my old friend like she was just some stranger on the street. "I'm Madison."

"Melanie," she nodded but it was the silver necklace she was wearing that caught my eye.

**Then**

"_Happy anniversary, sexy," James purred in my ear as he clasped the necklace around my neck. A simple silver chain with the letters 'JG' hanging from it._

"_It's beautiful," I glanced at myself in the mirror rubbing my fingers over the letters._

"_It's to show you are mine. 'James' Girl'. You will always be mine, Madison, and the world needs to know it."_

**Now**

"Nice necklace," I commented as an uneasy feeling started to build in my stomach.

"Yes it is," she half smiled catching my eye. "My boyfriend gave it to me before he was killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I replied with as much sincerity that I could muster up but the more she spoke the more I felt something was off.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Karma is a bitch'," she winked before walking away.

I stood there watching her blonde hair get lost in the mass of people and I almost jumped out of my skin when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I whirled around ready to give a black eye to whoever it was that thought it was ok to put their hands on me when they grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Vince?"

"We've got to work on your people skills, kid," he shook his head letting go of my wrist and motioned to Leon who was standing behind him. "Thought you could use some backup."

"How the hell did you know where we went?" I asked angrily not wanting the extra stress of them being there.

"Letty text us, said she had a bad feeling about tonight so when you left we told Mia and Brian that we were going out for a couple of beers," Leon replied walking over and kissing me on the forehead.

"What about Jesse?" I questioned realizing he had been left out.

"Umm…" Vince cleared his throat and tilted his head. That's when I saw him totally engrossed in conversation with some other racers as he pointed out what improvements could be done.

"Mads," I heard Letty call out and I turned to see her shoving her way through the crowd. "You're in the second race…" she trailed off when she saw the boys standing behind me.

"Forget to tell me something, Let?" I plunged my thumb behind me in their direction.

"So, sue me. After last time I learned to trust these 'feelings' as you so kindly put it."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes again at her as Leon wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder so our cheeks were touching.

"Anyways," she sighed, "You're in the second race. It's a straight shot down and back like last time…"

"And?" I questioned knowing she was leaving something out.

"It's just you and Carrie."

"So?" I shrugged accidentally hitting Leon's chin and Vince covered his laugh with a cough.

"I'm telling you something is off about this," Letty almost pleaded with me this time.

I almost gave in, the feeling of uneasiness growing in my stomach by the minute when George said I was up.

"We can still go home," Leon whispered in my ear.

"No, I'll be ok," I assured him kissing him on the cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me. Don't forget to read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Just a reminder, I know absolutely NOTHING about cars and sadly can't even drive a standard. :( So if there is anything wrong in this or any other chapter I apologize!**

Chapter 18

Leon gave me a kiss for good luck and I pulled my car up to the line. My mind was filled with everything but the actual race. Did Carrie really remember? Was _she_ testing _me_? I scanned the crowd one more time while I waited for Carrie and saw Dom talking on his cell phone before getting in his car and driving away. At least he didn't see me here that's one last thing I have to worry about.

I heard the sound of a performance engine and I willed myself to look over to my right.

"Ready to lose, Maddie?" Carrie questioned and all I was instantly pulled to the past.

**Then**

"_I'm not sure about this," Carrie scrunched her face up in doubt._

"_If you're going to be hanging out with us, you need to know how to handle a car," Letty replied getting out of the front seat so Carrie could get in._

"_So then why isn't Mia here too?" Carrie questioned standing next to the open door._

"_She already knows how to handle her car, trust me; she's been behind the wheel since she was five. Now, Letty will ride with you the first couple of times so she can give you pointers on what you should be doing and when," I told her as I sat in my car next to hers._

_We raced up and down the empty parking lot for three weeks until Carrie was confident enough to ride by herself._

"_Ready to lose, Maddie?" she smirked looking at me over the rims of her sunglasses._

"_I'd like to see you try," I laughed as Letty gave us the go ahead. She did great but I still beat her by a foot._

**Now**

"I asked you a question," she tilted her head with attitude. "I said, are you ready to lose?"

Something was definitely off but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to me. Carrie was the only person besides Dom who had ever called me Maddie. "I'd like to see you try."

"Someone's feisty," she commented as George walked up between our two cars pointing at each of us making sure we were ready.

I placed my right hand on the gear shift and grasped the steering wheel with my left hand so tight my knuckles were white. _Straight down, ten seconds, that's all it is_, I repeated in my head taking a deep breath as my hands started to shake.

"You'll pay for killing him," Carrie called over with one hand on the silver necklace that hung around her neck.

"And Go!" George shouted dropping his arms.

The second the word had left his mouth something had taken over, every thought I had went out the window and I was completely in tune with my car. I didn't chance a glance at where I was in the race whether I was in first or last I just pushed my car as hard and fast as it would go.

By the time I had shifted into fourth and used my Nos the smile that usually played on my lips anytime I raced was no where to be seen. I wanted, no needed, this race to be over and the ten seconds that would normally fly by seemed to be dragging on. I crossed the finish line seconds after she did but instead of stopping she kept going. Everyone looked as confused as I felt.

Something was definitely off and forgetting for a minute about Letty and the boys I put my car back in gear and headed off in the direction she had went. My cell phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts and I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, I just need to check something out," I answered thinking it was Leon calling me.

"Mads?" I heard a whisper on the other end, so quiet that I had to strain to hear.

"Mia?" I questioned trying to figure out who was on the other end.

I heard a couple of quick breaths before she replied, "help…there's someone in the house, Mads."

My heart started beating hard against my chest as Carrie's words re-played in my head 'you'll pay for killing him'. I quickly spun my car around and hit the interstate the only way I knew how to get home. "Mia, where's Brian?"

"They knocked him out when he answered the door, Mads, he won't wake up," she half whispered half cried into the phone.

"I'm coming," I assured her, my big sister mode kicking in. "Mia, there's a gun in my room in a safe in the closet. Combination is mom's birthday."

"I…I can't get down there…" she whimpered into the phone, "I don't think they saw me, I'm hiding in the…"

"Mi?" I questioned but the there was no answer and when I looked down at the screen on my phone I saw the call had been disconnected.

I swerved around a couple of slower cars and even went on the wrong side of the road to pass a truck with its flashers on. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears, if anything ever happened to her…no, I wasn't going to think like that, she's a Toretto, and she'll fight back. My cell phone ringing was like music to my ears.

"Mia? Mi, are you alright?" I questioned frantically as my car flew down the interstate at its top speed.

"Baby, it's me," I heard Leon's voice on the other end. "I was worried when you took off. What's going on? What's wrong with Mia?"

"I don't know, Le, someone's at the house. Get home now."

"Fuck," I heard him moving through the crowds of people probably to find the others. "Be careful, precious."

"Always."

I hung up and hit the number two on my speed dial. It didn't even ring before going straight to voicemail.

_You have reached phone number 555-0913. Please leave a message after the beep. If you would like to leave a callback number please hit 5 now._

"Dom, it's Maddie, if you get this get to the house. Mia's in danger."

I barely kept it together when I heard his voicemail recording. As mad and hurt I was that he had lied for the past year of my life he would always be my big brother, my protector and it was our job to take care of Mia. I tried not to think of the worst possible scenario but it kept sneaking its way into my mind. What if they were both taken from me?

By the time I pulled up in front of the house I noticed not only Dom's car parked in the driveway but Carrie's parked right behind it. I quietly got out of my car and crept up the front steps listening to what was being said.

"I won't let you hurt her," Dom stated in an eerily low voice.

"It's all about karma, Dominic," Carrie replied. "She took someone away from me that I loved and now she needs to feel the same pain I do."

I chanced a peek in the front window and saw Dom with his back to me. Brian was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs tied up and unconscious but what worried me the most was that I didn't see Mia. I didn't want the gun going off that she had in her hand if I barged through the front door so instead I snuck around the side of the house and opened the back door very slowly so the hinges wouldn't squeak and alert her that someone else was in the house.

I tiptoed through the kitchen and saw some guy I didn't recognize with his arms around Mia holding her in place. I prayed the guy wouldn't turn his head as I snuck past the dining room and down the hall closer to where Carrie and Dom were.

"I didn't kill James," I spoke up as I walked up behind her.

"You might not have put the final bullet in him but you drove him to his death," she spun around to face me. "It's sick actually, how much you thought he cared. You were just a good fuck and someone to run his drugs. You know the back roads get you here in half the time."

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked softly. This was not the Carrie I had been friends with, shared memories with, this was someone different.

"This is me, sweetheart," she smirked tilting her head to one side. "All those years of pretending to care about 'the team' and dealing with you and your sidekick Letty. It was exhausting. I needed a way out, to be with James again without you coming around and when this one walked into my hospital room that day it was just too perfect," she motioned to Dom who was standing with his arms crossed.

"But Sam?" I questioned not wanting to believe what I was hearing. Our whole friendship was a lie.

Carrie shrugged and turned the gun she was holding so it was pointed at Dom's chest. "Big brothers get on your nerves. There's really no need for them, right Maddie? I mean you used to tell me all the time how much you wished you weren't stuck in the middle, how pissed at him you were for going to jail and leaving you to take care of Mia by yourself."

"You're twisting my words," I declared as I saw a look of hurt wash over Dom's face.

"Either way," she continued as she took the safety off the gun, "Say goodbye Dominic."

"No," I shouted as I charged her sending both of us to the ground.

The second we landed on the floor Dom went after the guy who has his arms around Mia. I could hear punch after punch being thrown, I heard Mia crying hysterically but I was more worried about the gun that was now placed against my own chest.

"You wouldn't," I almost dared her to pull the trigger.

I wrapped my hands around the gun as we both fought for control. "You don't know me, princess, you don't know the things I'm willing to do."

We were still rolling around on the floor when I heard the team's cars racing down our street. A feeling of relief washed over me as I thought about them being able to help even if it would be just getting Mia and Dom out of here. Carrie knocked me onto my back at the same time the gun went off.

"Madison!" Leon shouted as the front door flew open.

I laid there for a minute trying to process what happened as I felt my shirt getting soaked with blood. I pushed with all my might to get Carrie off of me and she landed with a 'thud'. Leon was instantly at my side looking me over for injuries.

"It's not mine," I said softly as he frantically moved my shirt around trying to find where the blood was coming from.

Dom had managed to knock out the guy that had been holding Mia and as she tried to wake Brian up he walked over to where I was sitting on the floor trying to process everything that had just happened.

"You alright?" He asked with his hand out everyone grew quiet as I stared at his hand before allowing him to pull me to my feet. "Maddie, I'm…"

He started to apologize but I cut him off as I launched myself into his arms and held on for dear life.

The cops came and arrested the man that was knocked out as the coroner's office took away Carrie's body. We all rehearsed the story that we came home to find the two robbing our house, when we tried to stop them they fought back and we had no choice.

It was close to five in the morning when the last cop finally left our house and we were all sitting around the kitchen table with coffee as Brian held a bag of ice to his face.

"So," Letty spoke up from her spot on Dom's lap, "Would now be a bad time to say I told you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with any of The Fast and the Furious movies only Madison belongs to me. Don't forget to read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Last chapter my lovies! I know some of you may be upset for not seeing how everyone deals in the aftermath of what happened but I tried to explain as much as I could even though this is set in the future.**

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It was my first Fast and Furious fanfiction and it was all you wonderful people who encouraged me to write more!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19

7 Years Later

"Feels weird to be back," Leon commented as we took the exit off the interstate and headed into L.A.

"Yeah, it does," I agreed feeling slightly uneasy about coming back after all these years.

After I had killed Carrie I found it hard to even walk into the house anymore. A few months later Leon and I had found a small apartment about an hour away so we could still see the family but they always had to come to us. He proposed about a year later and I was officially no longer a Toretto though if you ask Dom he would say once a Toretto, always a Toretto. We had a small ceremony in the church like mom would have wanted.

So much had changed over the years.

Dom and Letty went on vacation to Rio and when they hadn't come back after a year we began to think they never would. Then one day Mia called me saying they were back and married. Letty never was one for a big celebration so it didn't surprise me that she wanted it to be just her and Dom. I was also overjoyed that she was now legally my sister.

Mia, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. I think half of California came to the wedding Dom and I threw for her and Brian on the beach per her request and we even managed to get Letty into a peach colored bridesmaid dress. After the wedding since I had my place with Leon and Mia found out she was pregnant Dom and I signed the house over to her. Seven months later and I became an aunt the first time to a handsome little boy named Jack. He got a sister two years later named Maria and the newest addition to the O'Connors was my precious little Amy who just turned two last week.

Vince took some time off from the garage and traveled though trouble always seemed to catch up with him. He had done a few risky jobs and gotten himself hurt again. Leon and I flew down to South America to check on him and hopefully knock some sense into the man I always considered a brother but when we got there we were surprised to see someone already beating us to the punch. That was the day we met Rosa and with her help we convinced him to move back to California. Soon after Rosa found out she was expecting and wanting to do the honorable thing Vince proposed and bought house a few streets over from the fort. I about cried when they asked me to be the godmother and Dominic to be the baby's godfather. Little Nico was born with the most hair I've ever seen on a baby and he soon took the scruffy nickname away from his father.

And last but certainly not least was Jesse. He came to stay with us for awhile after we moved before finding his own place. He has been seeing Kassi for about a year or two now but I couldn't imagine someone better for him. She knows how to keep him on task and deal with his attention deficit disorder that has luckily for him toned down over the years.

1327.

There it was, looking the same as it did seven years ago though the cars that lined the driveway had changed some including the minivan that Mia now insisted on driving. Leon parked on the other side of the street and turned to push some hair behind my ear.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah," I whispered taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. I was about to walk straight to the back of the house where we would be having our first annual barbeque, something else that Mia thought of, when I stopped Leon and pointed to the sidewalk.

I almost had to bite my lip from laughing as I saw Jack sitting in his power wheels motorized car right next Nico who sat in his and there was Maria standing between the two with a dishtowel in her hand. I had a quick flashback of when Dom, Mia and I were younger.

"Red…yellow…green!" She shouted excitedly waving the towel in the air though Nico had hit the gas before the word 'green' came out of her mouth.

"Cheater!" Jack yelled angrily after Nico who crossed the finish line with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, he gets that from his father," I teased walking up to the group and watching Vince turn around with an annoyed look on his face as we made our presence known.

"Aunt Mads!" they all seemed to scream at once and I almost got knocked over by the force of their hugs.

"Hey," I pointed at Nico who was trying to do donuts in his power wheels, "where's my hug?"

He flashed me a devilish smile before running full speed into my arms as I hoisted him up and held him on my hip. "How's my lil coyote doing?"

"Been getting in a lot of trouble recently actually," Rosa shook her head as she came over and said hi to Leon and myself.

"Oh really?" I questioned setting him down and kneeling so I was at his level. "And why is that?"

"I'm a boy!" He exclaimed dramatically before jumping back in his power wheels and racing Jack into the backyard. I couldn't help but think he got that answer from Vince and I was right as I looked over to him and he innocently shrugged.

"Come on, Ria," I held my hand out to my niece, "Let's go say hi to everyone else."

We made our way into the backyard and I was shocked to see Brian standing at the grill getting it ready.

"I'm so happy you're here," Mia whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly. "I was so worried you wouldn't be able to handle it. Are you ok?"

Before I could answer a little hand grabbed onto my leg and I looked down to see a mini-Brian staring back up at me. "Well, hello there Miss Amy," I said scooping the toddler into my arms. She immediately took hold of my hair and started playing with it. I flashed Mia a smile, "I'm good."

"You look like a natural," Dom's voice boomed from behind me.

I handed Amy off to Leon and as soon as she was in his arms she started playing with his chain. I had never seen my brother look so tan in all his life as I turned and jumped into his arms feeling like a little kid myself.

"God, I've missed you."

"You too, Maddie, you too," he muttered into my ear before placing me down on my feet.

"Hey chica," Letty grinned and then scrunched her face up, "there's something different about you."

"Oh, really?" I played along trying to give her my best innocent look as Leon and I both tried to contain our own smiles.

"Her hair's longer," Rosa commented walking over to the small circle we had created.

"It is," I nodded.

I suddenly felt like everyone was examining me for something as Brian spoke up, "She looks happy."

"I am," I nodded again.

"Your tits are huge," Letty stated and barely moved as Mia swatted at her to watch her language around the kids but Letty just shrugged, "Well they are!"

"I know," Leon grinned like an idiot as he set Amy down and she went to play with the toys sprawled about the backyard.

"Oh my God!" Mia exclaimed her eyes getting huge before a smile spread across her face, "You are, aren't you?" I couldn't contain my own excitement anymore as I nodded quickly and she about attacked me in a bear hug.

"You're what?" Letty questioned still not catching on.

"I'm pregnant," I answered and was instantly surrounded my everyone shooting twenty million questions at me like how far along I was even if I was barely showing and if I was doing alright.

I squealed in surprise as Vince picked me up and spun me around like he used to when we were younger, "I'm so happy for you, kid."

"V, we're both going to have our own kids now, don't you think the nickname has to go?"

"Nope," he simply replied.

"Well there goes our news," Jesse sighed walking through the back gate with Kassi who came over to congratulate us.

"What news?" Leon asked Kassi as he gave her a kiss on the cheek to say hi.

All she did was hold her left hand in the air to show us the huge rock that Jesse managed to put on it.

"What'd you do rob a bank?" Brian questioned clearly shocked by the size of the diamond.

"Ooo!" Nico shouted, "Cops and Robbers!"

"I'm the cop!" Jack yelled running and jumping into his power wheels that had a light set on the back.

"And I'm the robber!" Nico said picking up a stick and pretending to shoot at Jack.

I looked over to Vince and shook my head.

"What?" he questioned.

"There really is no doubt in the world that he's your kid," I laughed as Maria ran after them screaming she wanted someone to play dolls with and Amy just sat in the dirt contently picking at the blades of grass.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Dom asked watching the kids run around the backyard and throwing his arms around Mia and me.

"Yeah, well now that Mads is expecting we just need to work on you and Letty," Mia casually commented. "You know, so we can start our own baseball league."

"Oh, no!" Letty shook her head. "I'm the cool aunt that gives them chocolate and let's them stay up late."

"Oh, come on," I teased nudging Dom's side with my elbow, "If Dom hurries up we could be pregnant together."

"I think we'll head to Mexico if that happens," Jesse said with a straight face causing the rest of the guys to crack up laughing.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Give it time," Brian patted Leon on the back, "And when she gets real crazy, you're room is still downstairs."

"Really?" I questioned in shock.

"Of course," Mia rolled her eyes and nodded her head in the direction of the house, "why don't you go check it out."

"I…I don't know about that." My hands started to get sweaty as my heart beat hard against my chest.

"Yeah, Aunt Mads," Maria grabbed my hand and started pulling my towards the house, "I show you my toys!"

"Why don't you show me, squirt," Letty grabbed onto Maria's other hand giving me a knowing look of why I didn't want to go back into the house after all these years.

"But you seen them, Auntie Let!" Maria crossed her arms and stuck her one hip out to the side. "I want to show Aunt Mads!"

"Oh she doesn't have Toretto attitude or anything," Vince mumbled as he went to grab another beer.

"You should see when she throws a tantrum, I'm convinced that the whole house is going to come down one of these days," Brian added.

Jesse laughed and looked over to Dom and me, "I think it's seen worse."

"You alright?" Leon came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "I can go in with you if you want or you don't have to go in at all."

I thought about it for a minute but shook my head as I took a deep breath and held my hand out for Maria's, "Alright, Ria, show me these toys."

"Mads…" Letty started looking scared that I might fall apart.

I put my free hand up to stop her, "It's just a house, Letty."

_It's just a house_, I repeated to myself as Maria and I walked through the backdoor and into the kitchen. _It's just a house_, I repeated again when she pulled me through the hallway that was lined with various pictures of our unconventional family. _It's just_…I went to repeat again when she pulled me into the living room and started talking animatedly about all the toys she had. To be honest I couldn't tell you a word she said as I stared at the floor. Mia must have had carpet laid down at some point because there were no longer the wooden floors I had remembered.

"Bang, bang, bang! I got you!" I heard Nico yell from outside. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop the sob from escaping.

"Aunt Mads?" Maria turned to me looking confused and as a tear ran down my cheek she ran out the room and out the backdoor.

Even though the living room had never looked more different, in my mind I stripped away the carpet and kids' toys; I removed the pictures from the wall and put the couch on the other side of the room. I was brought back to seven years ago, the last time I ever laid my hand on a gun. Self-defense or on purpose, Carrie or Melanie, friend or enemy; I still shot and killed someone that night.

"Hey," Leon walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me his hands resting on my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I bit the side of my cheek to keep the tears in; "I probably scared Ria."

"She's alright, Brian's got her," he assured spinning me around so he could look me in the eyes. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"No," I shook my head, "It's just a house, Le."

This time it was his turn to shake his head, "It's not just a house, precious, it's _your_ house. No matter where we go in life or where we live this will always be _your_ home."

"Uh," Nico poked his head around the corner, "Uncle Buster said it was time to eat."

"Your father tell you to say that?" I questioned quickly wiping my face so he didn't see my tears.

"Uh-huh," he nodded and I heard Leon trying to stifle his laugh.

"Come here," I walked with him out to the kitchen and grabbed a small bottle of soda out of the fridge before shaking it vigorously. "Go give this to your daddy and tell him you need help opening it."

"He's going to get you back for that," Leon muttered as we watched out the window as Vince opened the soda and got sprayed in the face.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be my ol' coyote if he didn't."

"If we don't get out there soon they're going to send a search party in," Leon wrapped his arms around me again his hand making small circles on my stomach as he started to kiss the side of my neck, "Unless you feel like taking a shower."

"You know," I moved out of his grasp, "That's what got us into this in the first place." He gave a smirk as he remembered the countless nights of practicing. "Though I suppose you're right we should go out."

He held the door open for me and we sat down at the table to eat. Jesse, as always, going for the chicken first ended up saying grace and I was pleased to hear that over the years he still prayed to the car Gods. We all had casual conversation during dinner until Jack walked over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What do you think?" he asked tilting his head to the side his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes.

I pulled him up onto my lap and brushed his hair from his face so he could see, "What do I think about what?"

"Muscle!" Nico shouted hitting his fist on the table before being scolded by Rosa.

"Import!" Jack yelled moving to hit the table as well until I stopped him.

"Well, buddy, that's the age old question in this family," I chuckled looking around at the team.

"But what's better?" He asked.

"Bikes," Maria answered with a short nod and I thought Mia's eyes were going to bug out of her head.

"No, Ria, no bikes," Dom replied in a stern but playful tone. "I don't ever want to see you on a crotch rocket."

"Dom!" Letty smacked him in the back of the head, "If I can't say tits you can't say crotch!"

"Maybe it is better if they don't have kids," Jesse joked.

"Car," Amy piped up from her highchair.

Vince leaned over to give her a high five, "That's my girl."

"I see you still have the Skyline," Dom commented with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Leon answered confused on where this was going.

"And you still drive daddy's Charger, don't you?" I questioned with my own smirk playing on my lips.

"Why do I feel like something big is about to happen?" Kassi asked looking at all of our faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled evilly as I passed Jack over to Leon as I got up from the table.

"Definitely," Dom nodded getting up as well and following me to the front of the house.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked as the team, old and new walked out to the front.

"Maria," I called over to my niece as I walked towards the Skyline, "Why don't you hand your mommy that towel you were using earlier."

"Why?" she questioned holding the dishtowel up so Mia could grab it.

"Because we're going to answer this age old question here and now," Dom answered starting the Charger up and hearing the engine roar to life.

"But I thought Uncle Dom and Aunt Mads never raced each other before," Jack sat on Leon's shoulders. "Daddy says you don't race family."

"You don't," Leon agreed.

"This is a first," Jesse added scooping up Amy in his arms.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Vince asked putting Nico on his shoulders so he could see better.

"I don't know," Brian answered.

Letty picked up Maria who was jumping up and down trying to get a better look, "Well, this should be interesting."

Dom and I pulled up side by side with Mia standing in the middle of both cars.

"You sure about this?" she called out to both of us. "We're not kids anymore."

"Around the block once, first one back wins," Dom looked over to me.

"You're on big brother," I smiled revving the engine.

We had all come a long way since we were kids getting all greased up in daddy's garage. We had been through everything together; life, death, marriage, kids but no matter what our family always managed to come out on top.

"Ready?" Mia shook her head at how ridiculous she felt waving a dishtowel around in the air. "Set…Go!"


End file.
